Seeing Things in Black and White
by TheBreakingDawn333
Summary: Jacob imprints on a boy who is convinced that Embry has Brainwashed his best friend into joining Sams "Cult". Based after Breaking Dawn. Jacob/Oc M for Language, Violence, and Lemons. Full summary on chapter 2. Complete
1. Prologue

Seeing things in black and white

Preface

I sat on the cliffs in someplace I have never been before. Water crashed against the rocks. It was raining. I didn't recognize anything around me. Where was I? How Did I get here? Suddenly the rain stopped. I hadn't realized it before but my head was throbbing. I grabbed my head then pulled my hand back. It was covered in blood. I could feel the blood running down my face mixed with the water. I started freaking out, why was I bleeding? What's going on?

"Atlas!" someone yelled. I turned a little surprised. There were a bunch of people standing about ten feet from me. I didn't know any of them. I was unsure why that guy said that, what was an Atlas? Suddenly a thought hit me, Is HE the reason im bleeding?

He suddenly took a step towards me, so I took a step back. The rocks were wet and surprisingly hard to stand on. I fell backwards onto the rocks hurting my bum in the process. "Atlas are you alright?" he said worriedly. Stepping carefully next to me. I stared up totally scared of what he was going to do to me. "D…Don't h..h..hurt m..m..m..m..me!" I said burying my face in my knees and wrapping my hands around my head. Damn I have to stutter now of all times? "What? No Atlas im not going to hurt you im here to help you I just want to help you." He said not sound happy at all. "J..j..j..just stay aw..w..w..w..way from m...me!" I jumped up and ran to the edge of the cliff. But I guess that was my mistake.

Running.

I tripped and started falling forward; I was too close to the edge of the cliff. The last thing I heard was that same guy yelling "ATLAS!" before I started falling towards the waiting arms of the water below.


	2. Life on the Outside

Seeing Things in Black and White

**Hi well I will keep this short and sweet. I am making this story on a whim. This story is about a boy named Atlas Call. He is 15 and best friends with another boy named Dark. In this story the two have been friends for a very long time. Dark is Jacob Blacks cousin and one day Dark becomes a werewolf, but of course Atlas doesn't know it and soon Dark completely stops talking to him. Pretty much how Jacob was in New Moon to Bella.**

**Oh also for a long time Atlas and Dark have thought that Sam and Jacob are both like cult leaders in a giant cult. And now Atlas is convinced that they brainwashed Dark and it's up to Atlas to save him! Oh also Atlas hates his big brother Embry Call because he is convinced that his brother is also brainwashed. Oh and one more little twist in the story. Jacob imprints on Atlas but Atlas hates Jacob because he thinks that Jacob is the reason Dark is brainwashed! Alright including Dark there are now 14 Werewolves. Ya a lot of OC**

**All the werewolves are the following**

**Same:**

**Jacob**

**Sam**

**Seth**

**Leah**

**Embry**

**Paul**

**Jared**

**Quil**

**Brady**

**Collin**

**New ones: **

**Leesha Ateara (Quil's Cousin) {16 years old}**

**Dark (Jacobs Cousin) {16 Years old}**

**Alyssa Clearwater (Seth and Leah's Cousin) {15 years old}**

**Shia Stone (Paul's half brother){14 years old}**

**Oh and one more thing. The story starts out about 2 days after Dark stops talking to him. He thinks that Dark is sick he has yet to learn that he has changed for better or worse. **

**Alright well that's all u really need to know so here we go! Don't own anything sides my OC's. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer! If I did then Seth and Jacob would be together and yup that's about all I would change lol.**

Chapter 1: Life on the Outside

Atlas POV

Were is he? I found myself asking as I sat by the phone. When me and my best friend Dark were at the beach he started not feeling well. So I drove him home (just got my permit) then drove myself home. I called the next day to see if he was there but Billy Black just told me he was sick and very contagious and he would have him call me when he was feeling better. See Dark is living with his Uncle Billy and Cousin Jacob Black because his parents just died last year (Car crash) and they were the only family he had left. So anyway I waited. I called yesterday and this time Jacob picked up. Here's how that conversation went…

"Um hello?" I said nervously. "Black residence." Jacob said sounding a little unhappy. "Um hi is Dark there." I said trying not to sound nervous. I must have caught him off guard because it took him a minute to reply. "Um no I'm sorry he's um sick and is sleeping right now, can I ask whose calling?" "Oh um it's um Atlas Call." "Oh Atlas! Hi! Sorry I didn't realize it was you." He said suddenly sounding really happy. I was never really sure why but Jacob Black absolutely loves me. Me and Dark could never figure out why Jacob liked me so much. "Maybe he's in love with you." Dark would joke. I would just joke along with him "Ya probably." Though I would never admit that the idea appealed to me.

I'm not gay per say I mean im Bisexual but I have always found guys a little more attractive than girls. And I know that he is a cult leader and all that but damn…he's sexy, though I mean I would never admit that to Dark he would hate me and he is my only friend I can't afford to lose him. If I did then I would truly be alone.

"Um it's fine Jacob." I said nervously. "Um Billy sort of hung up on me yesterday so I was wondering how Dark is doing?" "Oh don't worry Atlas he's fine. How are you doing?" he said catching me off guard with his question. "Um im fine, why do you wana know?" "Just wondering." He said happily. "Um alright well tell Dark to call me back please." "Alright I will. Oh can you tell Embry I need him to come over here? I need his help." "With what?" I said. "Oh just tell him I need his help watching something." He said. Then he hung up.

So now here I am waiting for my best friend to call. "Atlas what are you doing?" I turned towards the voice and was greeted by the face of someone I despise more than anyone.

My brother Embry Call.

"None of your damn business Embry." I hissed, venom practically dripping from my voice. He just smiled "Oh are you waiting for Dark to call? I was over there yesterday he is still pretty sick." I just ignored him and continued to sketch in my notebook. It was a hobby of mine. Whenever I had nothing to do I would sketch pictures of things I had done maybe a few hours earlier or maybe a few days ago. Most of the pictures had me and Dark in them. Well I suppose they would considering I spend practically all my time with him.

At the current moment I was sketching me on the phone with Jacob yesterday. "Hey that's really good." Embry said setting his chin on the top of my head. I immediately closed it and huffed angrily. "Oh sorry forgot." He said moving his chin off my head; he knew I didn't let ANYONE look at my sketches not even Dark.

Suddenly the front door opened and in walked in Quil Ateara and Jacob Black. Quil was completely shirtless just like Embry. God they were always shirtless do they not own t-shirts or something? Jacob, who seemed to be the only civilized one, was wearing a plain grey t-shirt with jeans. "Yo Embry!" Quil said happily. "Quil, Jacob, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he said obviously trying to sound smart though to me it came off with more of a Douchebag vibe. "Food my good sir food." Quil said patting his stomach. "Fine I guess I can make a few hundred sandwiches, you wana help Atlas?" he said tapping the top of my head. "Piss off." I said angrily earning a chuckled from Quil and Jacob. "Alrighty then." He said happily. Quil and Embry eagerly walked in to the kitchen Jacob slowly walking in behind them. "Nice to see you Atlas ill make you a sandwich!" Jacob said happily flashing me a smile.

"Um that's not…" but he was already out of earshot. "Necessary." I mumbled getting back to sketching. "Hey Atlas you wana sandwich?" I heard Embry yell. "Once again piss off!" I yelled back at him. "No im already making him a sandwich." I heard Jacob say happily. "Wow he's actually letting you? He must actually like you." Embry said. I wanted to say "No I hate his guts." But I guess I just didn't see the point.

Finally after a few minutes of silence Jacob walked in hold two plates. One plate had 1 sandwich on it, the other had 6 stacked on top of each other. Did he seriously plan on eating all of those by himself? I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised. One time Jacob came over to hang out with Embry and mom got 5 pizzas. Even though it was only the 4 of us Embry and Jacob ate 4 and a half pizzas in only half an hour. Mom had 2 pieces and I only had half of one. No im not anorexic or any of that I just have a very small (but tough) stomach.

"Here ya go!" Jacob said with his trademark smirk. I gave him a small forced smile and took the plate expecting him to leave. When he didn't I gave him an annoyed look. "Do you want something else?" he just smirked again "Well I hope you don't mind but…" he suddenly plopped himself next to me "I wanted to sit with you!" Now normally I would have said "Fuck you" and left the room but for some reason, some stupid fucking reason I couldn't get myself to say anything. "I hope that's alright Atlas." He said flashing his pearly white teeth. I desperately wanted to drop the F-bomb on his perfect ass but….wait did I just say "Perfect" ass? What the fuck is wrong with me?

I could feel my facing heating up; I was blushing WHY THE FUCK WAS I BLUSHING? "W..whatever." I mumbled starting to nibble on the sandwich. We ate in silence. I was extremely uncomfortable but Jacob seemed to be having the time of his life as he happily ate his last sandwich. I hadn't even gotten halfway through my sandwich. Finally he took his last bite and smiled at me happily. "Sooooooooooooooooooo are you gonna finish that?" "Um I don't think so." I said handing him the sandwich. He immediately took a large bite out of the sandwich.

I was about to get up when suddenly Jacob wrapped his long muscular arm around my shoulders. I looked at him completely stunned. He didn't seem to notice that he was doing it considering he was totally absorbed in the sandwich. Despite myself I couldn't help but think how warm he was and how comfortable I was. Damn it what the hell am I saying? "Um J..J..Jacob?" I said immediately hating myself. This was something I unconditionally hated about myself. Whenever I get nervous or in this case flustered I start to stutter. "Huh?" he said looking over at me. "Y..y..y..your a..ar…arm?" I said still hating myself. Suddenly he looked at his arm and he started laughing "oh im sorry I didn't notice." He moved his arm and plopped the last of the sandwich im his mouth.

He smiled at me and grabbed my plate and left the room. "Hey Jacob if you're here who's watching Dark?" I heard Embry say from the kitchen. Against my better judgment I actually started listening to my brother's conversation. "Oh Alyssa, Seth, Paul, and dad said they would watch him." Jacob said.

Suddenly a thought hit me and I felt very stupid for not thinking of it sooner. According to Billy Dark was very contagious…if he was so contagious then why is it all these different people are taking care of him? Why is it only members of there cult are allowed to see him and not me? Unless…! The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. He wasn't sick at all…was he? "Damn it!" I yelled. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed my car keys ignoring the surprised stares from the three friends.

"Where are you going?" I heard Embry yell. "Dark!" I yelled. Immediately I cussed myself out for letting were I was going slip. "What?!" Embry said in surprise. I didn't hear what he said next because I was quickly in my car already on my way over too Dark's house. Was I being paranoid? Maybe but if what they have been doing for the last two days is brainwashing him then I had to save him. I wouldn't allow my best friend to become something he didn't want to become, a blood drink, devil worshipping, cult member. Maybe I was just being paranoid and stupid for jumping to conclusions but I had to be sure.

I was almost there when I noticed something. I looked in my rearview mirror and was greeted by the site of a Rabbit. Jacobs Rabbit. He was following me. Was he going to try and stop me? I sped up and soon he was out of site. Finally I reached my destination.

I parked and practically ripped my car keys out and ran up to the front door. I knocked on the front door a few times. Finally the door opened to reveal a cute, short, muscular girl with a splay of freckles across her face.

Alyssa Clearwater.

"Can I help you?" she said curiously. "I need to see Dark." I said. She was totally surprised. "Um…Darks sick im sorry you can't see him at the moment." "I'm not an idiot!" I snapped. She jumped back in surprise from my hostility I have to admit even I was a little surprised with myself. "Dark!" I yelled. "Hey! Get the hell…" "Alyssa!" she stopped looking behind her towards the voice.

The voice belonged to Dark.

He looked completely different from when I last saw him. He was taller, defiantly more muscular, his hair was just like Jacob and everyone else's in the cult, short, and he had a very cold expression not the normal somewhat happy expression he liked to show off. I sat there stunned what happened to my friend? What happened to the person I used to love like a brother (not comparing him to Embry). "D...Dark." I said unsure what to say. "Dark you shouldn't be..." "Shut the fuck up Alyssa." He hissed angrily towards Alyssa, letting he dark cold glare come full force at her making her shiver and lean away from him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said angrily towards me. I noticed his body was shaking a little bit and his fists were clenched. I tried to be brave but it was hard to do with him staring at me like this. "We need to talk." I said. "Fine follow me. Is that alright with you princess?" he said towards Alyssa sarcasm thick in his voice. "Don't think I could stop you even if I wanted to." She mumbled moving away from the door.

Dark walked outside and I followed. "Oh and before you call everyone over here you should know this will only take about 4 minutes and 30 seconds." He yelled inside. That was a spooky thing about Dark. If he says something will only take, for example, 4 minutes and 13 seconds he's usually spot on. He does it a lot and it still manages to amaze me.

We walked out into the thick forest and walked for about 2 minutes before he suddenly stopped and turned on his heel towards me "What do you want then?" he said crossing his arms across his bare chest which proved to make him look even more muscular yet strangely menacing and cold. It didn't suit him at all.

"Dark I know you haven't been sick all this time. What the hells been going on?" I said letting the worry enter my voice. He chuckled though it sounded bitter and cold "Sorry can't tell you cult rules." My eyes widened in shock he chuckled again "haha sorry didn't mean to say cult. Were not a cult." "Oh?" I said angrily "Then what the hell are you?" I said. He started laughing though I was surprised it was his normal haha laugh instead of MUAHAHAHA like an evil scientist or something.

"im sorry but I can't tell you. If I did they would probably kill me. But look listen you need to understand that we aren't a cult we are good trust me on this we aren't bad." I sighed unhappily "If your good then just tell me what are you guys if not a cult?" he chuckled bitterly " I already told you I can't tell you……but they said nothing about giving hints. Haha I love loopholes!" he cheered happily. "JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled angrily. He stopped jumping and looked at me totally shocked, even I was a little surprised, where the hell did that come from?

"Look no hints, no more crap, just tell me what the hell is going on. They won't kill you I promise just tell me and we can go to like the police or something and there's like witness protection…" "You idiot that won't work. And I'm not afraid of dying." He said angrily. "Well obviously you are because otherwise you would just tell me." I said.

"Ugh you're such and idiot…" he became really quite like he was considering something in his head.

"We can't be friends anymore." The words hit me like a ton of bricks. "Wh...What?" "You heard me you stupid fuck we can't be friends anymore." "W…why?" I said sadness building in my voice. "Because you're a fucking Man whore that's why." I sat there on the verge of tears, why was he being so mean? "Dark stop please." "Never talk to me again." He said starting to walk away

"Oh and one more thing I feel I should warn you about…Your next." He said then walked away leaving me feeling broken and hurt. What did he mean your next? Why would he say those things? Why would he do that? Without Dark…now I really am alone. I had no one. My worst fear had been realized…being completely alone.

I started walking forward but not back to my car deeper into the forest. _I know what I'll do…ill just keep walking leave everything behind…_ I kept walking not really caring were I was going. I didn't even notice that the sun would be set in about an hour.

**Sooooo how was it? I know its long but I had a lot to cover. So I will update and I would appreciate all review. Oh and special shout out to Possessed4evr cause your awesome! Lol so please review! Ill give u a cookie if u review. : ) ^_^**


	3. Nakushita Lost

Seeing Things in Black and White

**Hi well here's chapter 2! So this chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the last one but it'll be good I promise. Oh also here are your cookies reviewers *****hands out wolf cookie's***** ^_^ oh also just so were clear in the prologue yes he had amnesia. Alright here we go! Everything sides my characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. And all that. Beeeeeeep (random): )**

Chapter 2: Nakushita (Lost)

Atlas's POV

(Three hours after end of first chapter)

Were the hell am I? I thought angrily. After everything Dark said I started walking through the forest not stopping and not think about were I was going. Of course I didn't really care were I was going but whatever. Maybe just maybe I should have gone home and gotten a map or something…

Ugh what the fuck am I doing? Im running from my problems that's what im doing. I've been walking for god knows how long in a part of the forest I have never even been before in the middle of the night without food or water or anything besides the clothes on my back. If im going to run away then I should at least get some things from home. I can't run from my problems. If I do then it will just haunt me for the rest of my life. So Dark hates me now….so what? I can make new friends…right?

I will just have to endure for the next few years. When I graduate from high school ill leave the god forsaken reservation behind and find someone and be happy it was my original plan from the start anyway. Ill just have to endure that's all I can do it right?

So that's the plan ill go home and ill just endure the next few years alone then I can leave I never have to come back here…ever. Now to head home…wait where the hell is home?

I started looking left and right but I saw nothing I recognized. I could barely see anything at all. Somehow the sky was somewhat clear and the moon helped but it was still extremely hard to see. Suddenly I heard a whimpering sound. The noise startled me. Suddenly I heard a loud howl from right in front of me. A puppy. Err I should say a baby Olympic wolf was right in front of me. "Hey little guy." I said cautiously. The poor thing was whimpering and soon I noticed why. It had a slight limp from a tiny stick that was sticking from its leg. "Oh!" I said surprised. I leaned down and picked it up. I defiantly was not a veterinarian but I new all I needed to do was pull it out.

The pup started freaking out and wouldn't stop crying. Maybe stick was an over exaggeration. It was maybe a thorn and wasn't that serious. It started biting my finger but I was lucky it was so young because normally the bites he was giving me would pierce my skin.

"Shhhh shhhh it's alright this is gonna sting." I said petting his head. I grabbed the thorn and using the bandage method I yanked the thorn quickly and it came out easily. Yup the wound wasn't that bad in fact it wasn't even bleeding. The wolf started howling its head off and whimpering. I put it back on the ground and smiled "All better right?" it gave me an angry glare and snarled but because it was so young it looked adorable. I patted its head and smiled "Well be seeing you!" then I turned and walked away.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Wh...What the hell?

I quickly twisted my head and standing right next to the pup were 4 very pissed off looking adult Olympic wolves. Well that's what I get for helping an animal out, I thought bitterly before the wolves descended on me.

Charlie Swan's POV

Well the night started off quiet enough. I was relaxing watching the game with Billy when all of a sudden my cell phone rang. See I hate that thing. The damn thing goes off at the worst times and I have no idea how to work it. But Bella and Alice pretty much forced me to get one saying I need to quote "keep up with the times and there so much easier than landlines!" Puh! Yah right. It was confusing and difficult enough to add "Contacts" or whatever the hell you call them but having to go through all those menus to get to the contacts and call people is like rocket science no matter what Bella says.

"You going to answer that? Billy said curiously. I sighed unhappily "Ya I suppose." I sat up and grabbed the phone that was playing elevator music for some reason. I picked it up and pressed unlock with my finger. Suddenly a picture of Jacob with his usual big grin popped up and two little options appeared that said Answer and Ignore. "Well if it isn't your boy." I said towards Billy. "Oh then you should answer, it could be important." He said turning his attention back to the football game.

I pressed answer then pressed the phone against my ear "Hello Jacob." I said, careful not to press anything else so it wouldn't turn off on me…again. "Charlie you need to get a search team together!" Jacob practically screamed into the phone. Immediately my ahem manly sheriff instincts kicked in. "What? Who, were, how? I need details Jacob."

So he told me how Dark and Darks friend Atlas Call had went into the forest but only Dark came out. Jacob started looking for him but was unable to find him. So he waited but he never came back for his car or went home. And so after that frantic call an hour later I and 15 other volunteers plus the whole group of thirteen kids that Jacob usually hangs out with were searching through the entire forest. Jacob called the Cullens and Edward, Emmett, Bella, Alice, and Carlisle all agreed to help search for him.

The Boys mother was a complete wreck. She was sobbing uncontrollably and I had to call Sue Clearwater to keep her company. So once a copied picture of the boy had been passed around to everyone we all split into teams of two. I was paired with Emmett Cullen which was regrettably awkward; I knew absolutely nothing about him so trust me there was no ideal conversation.

"Atlas!" I yelled loudly into the thick forest. "ALMA!!!!!!" Emmett practically roared. "Um Emmett…" I said. "Huh?" he said confused. "His name is um Atlas." I said. "Oh oops haha ATLAS!!!!!!!!!!!" he roared. I just sighed unhappily and we continued walking.

GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! We both stopped in surprise. The loud growl had come from in front of us not thirty feet away. "Was that…" Emmett started walking forward but I placed my hand in front of him and pulled out my revolver. I slowly walked forward past a bush and found a horrible sight waiting for me.

Atlas was laying on the ground covered in large bite marks and blood. There was an Olympic wolf chewing on his arm. I aimed my gun at the tree right next to it and fired. The Wolf jumped back in surprise. It turned towards me and growled. I fired again right at its feet and it ran off. I ran over to the boy. He had large chunks of skin missing from his arm and legs and a large bloody claw mark going from his cheek to the point were his shoulders and his neck met. "Emmett." I said gesturing for him to get over here. The boy was just laying there unmoving but I could tell he was still alive, his chest was lightly moving up and down.

"EMMETT!" I yelled angrily. I turned towards him. He was just standing there staring and looking very tense. "If your not going to help then go get Carlisle!" "A…Alright." He starting to move away very quickly. "Wait give me your shirt!" I yelled. He stripped it off and threw it to me then ran off faster than I thought humanly possible. I started ripping it into large strips (would have to pay him back later) and tying them tightly around the wounds.

Suddenly Carlisle appeared along with Edward, Bella, and Jacob. "Carlisle it was wolves I can't get the bleeding to stop." "Move." He said. I moved out of the way and immediately he started taking bandages out of his little first aid kit and tying them around the wounded areas. "What happened?" Carlisle said. "It was wolves the damn things have been incredibly violent lately." I said unhappily. "Atlas…." I heard Jacob say sadly like he was about to cry or something. "Can you hear me Atlas?" Edward said on the other side of Carlisle. He just continued to stare blankly at the sky. Bella looked extremely sad and I almost thought she was going to cry.

"The wounds aren't as bad as they look though the ones on his left leg are." Carlisle said unhappily. "We need to get him to the hospital immediately. Bella would you kindly call for the ambulance?" "Ya sure." She said pulling out her phone. "Jacob come carry him but be as gentle as possible." Carlisle said. "Of course." He walked over and very carefully picked up the boy. Suddenly the boy moved his head and looked at Jacob confused "Jacob?" Jacob smiled "It's alright im hear your safe the wolves can't get you…" he murmured. The started shivering after Jacob said wolves. Then we all started running out of the forest back towards town.

Atlas POV

I can't feel anything. That's not right I should be in agonizing, throbbing pain right? Maybe it's because the pain hasn't hit me yet or maybe im in so much pain that I have become completely numb. At the moment I can only move my head which I only wanted pointed in one direction, Jacob. Why was Jacob here anyway? In fact what was Chief Swan dong here? And who were all these other people?

Suddenly we burst out of the trees and I was greeted by the sight of Embry, my sobbing mother, Sue Clearwater, and an Ambulance. I heard my mother practically scream in joy. Embry looked so relieved though he still annoyed me even at a time like this. I heard chief swan say into a little walkie-talkie that they had found me and everyone could head back. Were they out looking for me? I wasn't gone that long was I?

My mom was saying something but I couldn't really hear what she was saying. My hearing was going. I couldn't really hear anything at all maybe the pain was getting so bad that my hearing was going or maybe I was very slowing blacking-out, maybe I was dying I don't think that would be such a bad thing at this point.

I turned my head making it a point to ignore everything else around me but I don't know why but my eyes turned towards Jacob. I looked up from his arms in his eyes. He looked like he was listening to someone but suddenly turned his head down to look at me. We stared into each others eyes for god knows how long. Something inside me snapped. Im not sure what it was but looking into his beautiful eyes I felt like my cords were cut. Like everything that kept me to this world were disconnected then reconnected to something no someone.

Jacob.

I realized that I needed him, that I wanted him to hold me in the dark when I was scared. To stay with me through everything. To hug me, hold me, stay with me … to kiss me. Staring into his eyes I realized that he was my only true reason for living now.

Jacob Black is my life now.

Without even realizing it I had started with the last of my strength to touch his cheek with my right hand. He was saying something but I couldn't hear him though it looked like he was saying "Save your strength" but I wasn't sure.

My eyes started to droop and I felt very weak. Everything started to disappear from sight. I guess I was right when I said that I was maybe slowly blacking out. The last thing I saw was Jacobs's eyes then the blackness overtook me.

**Sry this chapter took so long. School sucks lol. So any who there it was chapter two! (So happy I rhyming lol!) Will try to make next chap longer and try to have it done soon kk as always please review! U review I will give u an even BIGGER wolf cookie (hahahahahahahahahaha) love yall!**

**~Josh~**


	4. The Long Recovery

Seeing things in black and white

**Hiya! Well here's chapter 3! Also incase u didn't understand the last chapters meaning Nakushita means Lost in Japanese (lol a friend of mine wanted to no what it meant he didn't get it lol) this chapter will be short SRY! Lol but it will be….interesting haha. *****Gives everyone big wolf cookies***** : ) lol so anyway here we go! I don't own anything sides my made up characters, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer! If I did Jane would be a lesbian XD!!!**

Chapter 3: The Long Recovery

Atlas POV

It was strange. I wasn't sure were I was. I felt like I was floating in nothingness. Everything around me was black but it was weird because I could see myself perfectly. I just laid there letting my body float in the nothingness. It was surprisingly peaceful. Am I dead? I wondered to myself slowly closing my eyes. "No." my eyes shot open. Were the hell did that come from?! I started looking left and right but I couldn't see anything. "Behind you." A voice whispered from behind me. I turned around but suddenly everything changed. I was sitting in the middle of the forest.

But I wasn't alone.

Surrounding me were wolves. Giant wolves the size of like regular size horses were standing around me in a misshapen circle. "Stand." The Black wolf said. I suddenly stood unable to control my actions. "Change" he said. My body started shaking uncontrollably then I saw debris of my clothes scatter around me. I looked down at my hands but it wasn't a hand I saw. It was a paw.

Then I woke up.

Jacobs POV

He was touching my face. Why? Maybe he was so out of it he didn't even realize he was doing it. The fact that he was even able to move was surprising, considering his condition. His hand suddenly fell onto his stomach and he was out. When we got to the hospital they had him in an emergency room for almost two hours. Embry's mom wouldn't stop blaming herself same with Embry. I refused to let myself blame myself; there was no point in beating myself up.

Finally Carlisle came out though he didn't look happy at all. "So Carlisle how is he?" There mom practically whimpered. He sighed "He will live but im sorry but the wounds in his left leg are very serious." "What are you going to do about that?" Embry said. He sighed "Well I mean I stopped the bleeding and there isn't any immediate danger it's just…he won't be able to walk properly again. In other words he will have a permanent limp. He will probably have to use a cane or something like it for the rest of his life. There is just too much muscle damage. Im sorry it will be very hard for him he will need the support of all of you."

There mom continued to cry and Embry just sat there stunned. "I'm very sorry." He said. He gestured to the room "You can see him if you want but please don't touch him and stay quiet he needs to rest more than anything right now." We all walked and what I saw just broke my heart. He was completely covered in bandages well besides his head and most of his neck. He pretty much had the whole mummy look going on. He had on a pair of plain light greenish boxers but underneath them were white bandages every part of him was covered in bandages besides his feet, the tips of his fingers, and all of his head and neck besides smaller bandages on his left cheek and left side of his neck.

"Oh! My baby!" She said quietly running to his side. Embry walked in next to her looking very sad. I sat opposite them in a plain little chair that was surprisingly comfy. Pretty soon Embry and his mom were arguing over who would stay with him over the night. Eventually I stopped the fight by saying I would stay with him and they could go home and sleep. After much convincing I finally convinced them to go home.

I was starting to get tired and was about to fall asleep when suddenly Carlisle walked in. "Hi Carlisle what are you still doing here?" I said tiredly. "Here I brought you a cover and a pillow." He said handing them to me. "Im here to watch over the boy." He said gesturing to him. He chuckled "His mother forced me to promise to take extra care of him." I chuckled tiredly. "Get some sleep Jake you need it." I laughed "Ya I guess I do. Your lucky in a way, you have no need for sleep." He chuckled then left the room.

I put the pillow behind my head and pulled the cover over my body and fell fast asleep.

I woke up to the sound of whimpering. I sat myself up and pulled out my phone 6:57. I looked at Atlas who looked like he was in pain. His hand was grasping the covers so tightly I actually thought they were going to rip. I walked over to him and removed the covers from his hand and replaced them with my hand.

Something was wrong. Ever since I became a werewolf I couldn't feel temperatures. It could be 110 degrees or 0 degrees and I wouldn't notice. But right now even to me he felt extremely hot. He started squeezing my hand very tightly. It hurt which is wrong. There are only two ways it would hurt.

Either he is a Vampire, which he's not, or he is a…

Suddenly his eyes shot open and his body shot up but immediately he fell backwards in pain. "Don't push yourself you'll open up your stitches." I said unhappily. "M...My...l..l...l..leg." he stuttered. Blood was starting to soak through the bandages on his left leg. "I'll be right back im going to get Carlisle." "n..n.n..n….n..n..n." I turned around because the stuttering was heartbreaking to listen to. "D..D..D..D..Don..Don't .g….g…go." he said I could see the tears in his eyes. I smiled weakly "I will never leave you." I walked over and held his hand. I grabbed the little button and pressed it to alert the nurse.

He was crying and staring into my eyes " My leg hurts." "I know the nurse is coming." I said. I slowly started stroking his cheek which seemed to be relaxing him. Suddenly a plump woman with bright red hair walked in. "Yes what can I help you with?" "Get Carlisle I think he opened up his stitches." I said turning back to Atlas. "Oh dear that's not good I'll be right back." She said quickly leaving. "Stitches?" he said confused. "You don't remember anything?" I said. "Well….I d..do but…I..It..It's just all…f…f…fuzz…fuzzy." He said sadly. Another tear started rolling down his cheek but I caught it with my thumb and removed it. I smiled "Don't worry you'll be alright…I promise." I didn't have the heart to tell him he would be using a cane for the rest of his life…now probably wasn't the best time anyway. Suddenly Carlisle walked in with another nurse who was almost anorexic skinny and short but had a ton of hair stacked on top of her head which looked strange because you would think she would collapse under the weight of her hair being so skinny and tiny.

"I think he opened his stitches." I said unhappily. Carlisle just smiled "Don't worry you will be fine I will have to re stitch your leg." Suddenly they lifted him off of the bed onto another bed. While the woman replaced the covers, which were covered in blood, Carlisle slowly worked on Atlas's leg. He pulled off the bandages and slowly worked on his leg.

It looked terrible.

There were deep (and I mean deep) bite and claw marks covering his leg. There were A LOT of stitches everywhere on his leg and I made sure to keep Atlas's head down so he wouldn't try to look up and see.

"It hurts." Atlas whimpered leaning his head into my hand. "I know babe I know." Did I just call him babe? Oh well I don't think anyone noticed. "Carlisle is there anything you can give him for the pain?" I said unhappily. "I'm done with the sheets doctor." The woman said. "Good job now go get some medicine so we can help this boy sleep." He said happily. She smiled then left.

"Alright im done here." Carlisle said with a smile. He picked up Atlas delicately and put him back on the bed. Atlas was sobbing softly and I rubbed his face delicately. "It's alright im here you'll be fine…" I continued to murmur over and over again. Suddenly the skinny woman walked in with a small needle in her hand. "Here you go doctor." She said handing him the needle. "Ahhhh thank you." He said preparing to put the needle into the tube connected to his arm. "Don't leave." Atlas said seriously looking at me with another tear in his eye. I smiled "I promise I won't." I said caressing his cheek. Then Carlisle pressed the needle in the tube and Atlas was out in minutes.

Carlisle sighed "If he's in pain every time he wakes up then I will have to get…" I heard him start to murmur something about a Morphine injector thing I don't know I wasn't really listening. "Jake I need to know how long you plan on staying here." I heard Carlisle say. I sat back down and chuckled "Until he gets better." I said. Carlisle chuckled "Jake if I had to guess I'd say he will be here for about a month." I smiled "Then a month it is." Carlisle chuckled "I thought you might say that…"

One Month Later.

**Alright so sorry this chapter was so short but I promise next chapter will be A LOT longer and I will get more into the story. I have always wanted to do a hospital chapter so that's why I did this chapter lol hospital chapters are hard to do so I think there won't be another one for a little while… lol um so anyway I will try to have next chap up before next week. Oh also the next chap starts about a month after the end of this chapter.**

**So as always please review and u get cookies! ^_^ love u guys.**

**OH P.S Special shout out to Possesed4evr because he like my best friend on this site haha. Love yall!**


	5. Rain

Seeing things in black and white

**Soooooooooooooo here is chapter 4! I happy to have this chapter up cause I really like how this chap turned out! Remember this chap starts about a month after last chap. Soooooooooooooo there nothin u really need to no Sooooooooooooooooooo here we go!**

**Don't own anything sides my characters! If I did then Bella would be 300 pounds XD**

Chapter 4: Rain

"_**Let the rain kiss you. Let the rain beat upon your head with silver liquid drops. Let the rain sing you a lullaby."**_

_Langston Hughes_

Atlas POV

"You're joking right?" I said "What? I think its kind of cool looking. I worked hard on it to…but if you don't like it I guess we can just go buy one…" Jacob said sadly. We were in my hospital room and Jake brought me a cane that he apparently made himself. It was absolutely beautiful. It was painted black and made from oak, were he got oak I would never know, and he carved Chinese symbols into them. I didn't know what they said but they were really cool looking. All together it must have taken him hours.

"No, no, no it's beautiful Jake; it's just that…well I can't believe you made me a cane." I said. He smiled "Oh it was nothing." I stood up and gripped the cane. I took a step and tried to lean on it but I tripped and started falling forward.

Jake shot forward and caught me. "Whoa take it slow." I couldn't help but blush from his warm skin touching mine and how close we were. "Um err t...thank you." I said as he picked me up and put me back in the chair. He smiled "Of course." "My my is someone anxious to leave?" I hadn't even realized my Doctor Carlisle was standing at the door. "Just a little." I said. He smiled "You know you are very lucky you don't need physical therapy." I smiled "Ya I know."

Suddenly my mom walked in with Embry on her tail. "Well honey are you ready to go home?" I sighed loudly "I've Been ready." "Ah good well if you're ready then I just need you to sign this form and you're all set." "Alright ill sign these you boys head to the car." So we left. I started off well enough. I was able to get pretty far with the cane but when we got to the stairs Jacob and Embry had to help me. I had to lean on both of them heavily down the stairs. I didn't enjoy leaning against Embry but Jacob I enjoyed a lot. Finally we reached the entrance of the hospital but by now my leg was killing me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the pills Carlisle prescribed to me for the pain.

The little orange bottle said Vicodin and that I was only supposed to take one at a time. Apparently I could very easily get addicted to Vicodin, of course when I was told this Jacob agreed to monitor my intake of the drug and make sure I don't become addicted. It was strange how my love-hate relationship with Jacob became a well love-love relationship. I haven't told him yet. I haven't told him that I am completely in-love with him.

That night, the night they saved me, I stared into his eyes and I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. So over the month I have wanted to do nothing but spend all my time with Jacob. Before I was able to move around without worrying about stitches they had to spoon feed me. I would refuse to eat anything unless it was Jacob that was feeding me and he of course had no problem with it. In all honesty he helped me with everything besides the um bathroom situation. In regrettably awkward times, well at least for me, a tall nurse with a ton of hair on her head but was like anorexic skinny had to help me onto this gross smelling toilet and help me pull down these little shorts and ugh it was just weird. Though she acted like she didn't care I guess she had been in more awkward situations. I didn't want to imagine anything more awkward than that.

The second I pulled the pill bottle out Jacob immediately took them from me. "Hey!" I said angrily. "I'm supposed to be watching your intake of these things so I think im going to hold on to them for a little while." He said taking out one pill and pressing it against my mouth. I opened up my mouth grumpily and he plopped it into my mouth.

The effect was almost immediate. The throbbing pain in my leg and the other little cuts and brushes that hurt quickly dissipated. "Wow that stuff works." I said surprised. He smiled then shoved the pills into his leather jacket pocket.

We walked out to the car and waited for my mom to come out. I started feeling really tired. "If you want to sleep go ahead." Embry said. I wanted to ignore him but he did have a point, I was really tired. Jacob wrapped a large arm around my shoulders and pulled me against him. "Your tired. SLEEP." He said putting emphasis on sleep. I couldn't help but blush and snuggled a little closer to him and eventually fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of rain. I was in my room just wearing a pair of my favorite sweat pants. They were like jogging pants but longer and looser. I pulled the covers off and tried standing up but I tripped and smacked my head against my closet door which hurt very, very badly. I gripped my head and started sobbing from the pain. I don't know why but for some reason I was expecting Jake to suddenly open my door come in and make me feel better. That was wrong of me. I shouldn't expect him to be there for every little thing in my life.

I sat myself up, slightly saddened by my realization. I leaned up and grabbed my cane and hoisted myself up. I limped into the kitchen only to realize no one was there. I checked the living room and my mom's room, nothing. I limped into Embry's room to find him sleeping peacefully in his bed. I quietly limped backwards and closed his door.

I limped back into the living room and pulled my sketch book out and started drawing. I'm not sure why but I was drawing Embry sleeping in his bed. It's weird. I never really choose what I draw but the first thing that comes to my mind I just draw. It's how it's always been.

"Hey is that me?" a voice said from behind me. I looked up to see Embry looking at my drawing. "Embry how many times have I told you too…" "Never look at your drawings. I know sorry." He chuckled walking around to sit next to me. He was wearing nothing but a pair of blue and white striped boxers though they looked like board shorts…or were they boxers? Why the hell do I care? "Embry are those boxers or board shorts?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. He seemed a little surprised "Um there boxers you alright?"

That was a good question, was I alright? "Well I mean I'm not trying to sound mean but you have been acting a little weird lately." He said. Normally I would have given him a smart ass answer but I couldn't because I knew he was right. I haven't been acting like my normal self lately though that was all do in part by a single person.

Jacob Black.

During my month in the hospital me and Jacob grew closer going from my brother's friend and secret crush to new best friend and still secret crush. I had been struggling over how I was going to tell Jake I was irrevocably in love with him. I tried many times to tell him but I always chickened out. I am just scared that Jake would be completely disgusted with me. He would think I was a gay freak. Rejection, I cringe even thinking about it.

"You look tired." I said trying to change the subject. It was the truth though; he had dark bags under his eyes. "No don't worry im fine." He said but right after he said that he yawned. I chuckled "Come on big guy." I stood up and tried to pull him up but it was like trying to lift a bag of bricks. "You could help me a little bit." I said angrily. He chuckled and stood himself up and tiredly let me lead him to his room. I brought him up to the bed and he crawled into it and pulled the covers over himself.

I started to limp out "Wait." I turned towards Embry and he was patting the bed. "Come here for a second I want to talk to you about something." He said with another yawn. He pulled the covers back and I crawled in to the bed next to him. I had a strange sense of nostalgia. Years and years ago Embry would always invite me into his bed like this whenever he wanted to talk about something; unsettlingly we always talked about something serious. The very last time we talked like this was when Embry was trying to explain that dad wasn't coming back from the hospital.

"Wow this is a bit nostalgic." Embry chuckled. "Funny I was just thinking that." I said lying down on his pillow. "Well anyway I just wanted to ask you something." He said sounding almost nervous. "Ya?" I said cautiously. "Please don't get angry but I just need to know something…" "Embry just ask." I said getting impatient. He took a deep breath and said something that caught me completely off guard.

"Are you in love with Jake?"

It took me a minute to register what he was saying. "Wh..what?" I said in shock. He chuckled "I see the way you look at him and during the month in the hospital it became, no offence, very obvious." I was speechless was it really that obvious? "N...no." I stuttered though it was obvious I was lying. He sighed "Thought so." I started shaking because I was so nervous. I have never told anybody about me and my Embry makes gay jokes all the time so I mean what would he think of me? "I...I'm sorry." I said on the verge of tears. "P...please don't hate me." His eyes widened in surprise "What? Why would you think I would hate you? No, no, no Atlas you're my brother I could never hate you!" he said comfortingly. He ruffled my hair "Atlas you could be a transvestite for all I care and I still wouldn't hate you. I could never hate my little brother." I smiled; I had probably the most understanding brother in the world. "Please don't tell anybody." I said seriously. He smiled "I wouldn't dream of it."

We were quiet for a minute before finally I had to break the silence "So why do you want to know." I said quietly. He sighed "I probably shouldn't be telling you this but...Jake's Bi and…he has been in love with you for a little while" After he said that I thought I was going to die. My body felt really hot and my breathing hitched. I didn't know what to feel at that moment. Joy? Shock? Excitement? Terror? There were many things I should be feeling and saying at this moment in time but all I could say was "oh." "Ugh Jakes going to kill me for telling you." "Then why the hell did you tell me?" I asked in a more reasonable, emotional tone. "Because you too were pretty much made for each other and from how I see it nether of you were going to be making a move anytime soon." He said breathlessly.

"So you decided to take matters into your own hands." I said a bit angrily. "Well that doesn't matter. The thing that matters is…what are you going to do now that you know?" he chuckled then suddenly he closed his eyes and in a matter of seconds was asleep.

"You got to be kidding me." I thought angrily. I shook him and started hitting his chest but I might as well have been hitting a brick wall. I sighed angrily and limped out of the room. I was going to start sketching again but I was just too distracted to even try to draw.

He was right what was I going to do now that I know? I thought long and hard about it thinking of every possible scenario I could think of if I told him I loved him more than a friend. You would think knowing that Jake has been in love with me for a long time would make me immediately want to tell him so we could start dating right?

Wrong.

There are a million things that could go wrong if I told him. And so I thought and thought for a good hour.

I decided.

Before I could change my mind I immediately limped into the kitchen and grabbed the phone and dialed Jake's cell phone. He picked up after a few rings. "Hello?" he said sounding sleepy, I must have just woke him up. "Jake it's me Atlas." I said quickly. "Oh Atlas what is it? O! I forgot I still have your pills ill come over and…" "Can you meet me at First Beach?" I said. "What? Why? It's raining I can just…" "I'll be at First Beach." I said, and then I hung up. I quickly grabbed my coat zipped it up slipped on my shoes and slipped into the pouring rain. I got into my car quickly started driving to First Beach.

I didn't have a real plan except for get Jake here and tell him I love him. If you could even consider that a plan obviously it's not a very good one but I want to do it and I need to do it so I'm doing it damn it. I quickly parked my car and waited.

I sat there for about ten minutes in anticipation waiting for Jake's Rabbit to pull up next to my plain black truck. The rain had turned from rough to a light drizzle. Impulsively I stepped out of my car and started limping towards the actual beach. Before I stepped into the sand I slipped off my shoes and left them by a large collection of rocks.

I'm not sure why I love the rain so much I just do. I love the feeling of the rain against my skin. I love the feeling of wet sand in my toes. Without really thinking about it I slipped off my coat and let the rain hit my bare chest. At the moment I didn't really think it was strange that I didn't even feel remotely cold even though I was only wearing my favorite sweatpants. I just looked up at the sky and closed my eyes and let the water soak me. It sounds strange I know but I was very relaxing and calming.

"You're going to catch a cold." I suddenly heard from behind me. I opened my eyes and turned around. Jacob was only wearing a pair of dark brown shorts. I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly formed eight pack and his large muscular arms. He wasn't really displaying any emotion at the moment.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked taking a few steps towards me. "No. it's weird I don't really feel cold." A look of sadness suddenly crossed his face that confused me but immediately it was replaced by that same listless face from before. "What did you need then? Why are we even out here?" he said taking another few steps toward me, he was maybe a foot away from me now. "I like coming here to relax, maybe even give myself confidence." I said preparing to say what I needed to say.

I turned toward him and sigh, my body was shaking but not because I was cold because I was nervous.

"Jake I called you out here to tell you…I'm in love with you."

I shut my eyes quickly awaiting his response. After a minute of silence I opened my eyes slowly to see him just staring at me. Some emotion I couldn't quite place crossed his face. "J…Jake?" I said nervously. Suddenly his hand was slowly caressing my cheek.

I couldn't breath I couldn't even think all I could do was just sit there and let his scorching hot hand rub my cheek. He moved forward and pressed his blazing hot lips to mine.

I felt like electricity was coursing through my body. My whole body felt rigid and I couldn't move. He put both his hands on my cheeks and pulled me against him. I was stunned; I hadn't expected this at all. After a good minute he ended the kiss. I was gasping for air and he had the biggest grin I have ever seen on his face. "I love you too Atlas." He said pressing me against his chest and wrapping his large arms around me. I buried my face against his chest and absolutely loved his wonderful, amazing scent.

There was a loud boom from the sky and the light drizzle turned into a hard rain again. "Let's go back to my place. We can change over there." He whispered into my ear. I didn't care were we went as long as I was with him. I picked me and my cane up bridal style and carried me to his car. He put me in the car, got in himself, and took off for his house.

**Hi so sorry this chapter took me so long to write. Lol my excuse is school! Lol well anyway it's done and guess what? I think im in the mood for a little lemon. Yup the next chapter is all for a lemon. So if you not a big fan of lemons then don't read next chapter and wait for next chapter. Lol well anyway like always please review! **


	6. Closer To Love

Seeing things in Black and White

**So here's chapter 5! Like I said this chapter going to be a lemon. If you not a fan of smutty smut, smut, smut then don't read chapter and just wait for chapter 6! Also this is like my first lemon so please go easy on me. Sooooo here we go!**

**I don't own anything sides my characters. If I did then Rosalie...well doesn't matter what I do Rosalie would still be a bitch. XD**

Atlas POV

Chapter 5: Closer to love

We arrived at Jake's house in a matter of minutes. He opened my door and plucked me and my cane from the car and carried me inside. From what I could see the house was empty. He carried me too his room and placed me on the bed. "I'll be right back." He said placing a quick peck on my lips. He left the room leaving me alone with only the sound of the rain hitting the roof.

About 5 minutes passed before Jake came back in with two towels. He knelt down in front of me and gently rubbed my face with the soft towel. It was silent for a few minutes. He was just finishing drying my hair when I decided to take action I shot forward and pressed my lips to his. He pulled me back and chuckled "Someone's anxious." I jutted my lip out and tried to do my best puppy dog face. He chuckled and started running the towel over my chest though by this time I was already almost dry.

I grabbed the towel and started running it through his hair. He closed his eyes and let me dry him. I tossed the towel to the corner of the room and slowly ran my fingers through his hair. His eyes were still closed but he started laughing and kissed my lips gently. Soon the kiss grew more heated. A sudden want no a need to touch every part of him was becoming prominent. I wrapped my arms around his head and started pulling him to the head of the bed. He slowly started kissing my jaw then he kissed down to my neck.

He started sucking and licking the point were my neck and shoulder met. I gasped in pain and pleasure as he gently bit into the sensitive skin. He licked and sucked his mark for a few more seconds then gently kissed down my chest gently nipping at my erect nipple. He pulled me so I was laying flat on my back and then continued to kiss down my chest till he reached my stomach.

He started painfully slowly pulling down my sweatpants my briefs with them. My precum slick cock sprung out from the horribly tight confinement and Jake planted a little butterfly kiss on my tip. He looked up and chuckled "You gotta beg for It baby." Was he joking? "J...Jake." I said. He continued planting tiny little butterfly kisses onto my cock. "Gotta beg baby…" "Jake Please! I wanna cum!" I nearly screamed. "Alright since you asked so nicely…" then he took me whole in his mouth.

I moaned in pleasure "Oh god Jake I'm… AH!" soon the pleasure became too much and I reached my peak, spilling my white seed into his mouth. I collapsed back onto his pillow. I was covered in sweat and my heart felt like it was beating way to fast, but I still felt amazing. He slowly started kissing back up my stomach then my chest then he nuzzled me with his nose, making me giggle, and fell backwards next to me and pulled me against him.

"That was fun…" he said happily kissing the top of my head. I wiggled out of his hold and crawled in-between his legs. I unbuttoned his pant and quickly pulled then off revealing a very large tent in his briefs. "Atty you don't have to do that…" he said seriously. "I know but Jake I really want to…did you just call me Atty?" I said quizzically. "Yaa I don't know I kinda like it…" he said innocently. I smiled "Atty it is then." I gripped his grey briefs and pulled them off and tossed them next to his shorts and my clothes.

I couldn't help but stare at his extremely large organ. The damn thing was massive! "Like I said you don't have to get me off." He said looking almost worried. I smiled and gripped his engorged cock with both of my hands and started pumping with all my strength. It didn't take long before he was moaning loudly and leaning into my hand. Finally he climaxed, spilling white sticky cum all over my hands and a little on my chest.

I crawled up next to him and buried my face in his neck. He pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you." He said kissing the top of my head. I moved my head up and kissed him with all my strength. I pulled away having to breath and he just chuckled and kissed my nose. "I love you too." I said tiredly. I snuggled a little closer to Jake and cozily fell asleep.

**Hi! Sorry this chap was so short. In all honestly I am not that happy with how this turned out. Lol sorry when it comes to Lemons I guess I'm just not that talented. Sigh oh well sorry if you were disappointed. If you liked it then AYAYAYAYAYAYA! Lol well anyway next chapter will be…fun to right. MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH WHAT DOES HE MEAN? I DON'T KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Coming Storm

Seeing things in Black and White

**So how's it going? Lol sorry I got nothing to say really soooooooooooooooooooooo yah here we go! **

**O! Wait yes I do! Just incase you didn't read last chapter Jacob came up with the nickname Atty for Atlas so when he say Atty he is talking about Atlas. Yup that's it! ^_^**

**I don't own anything sides my characters. If I did then Jacob, Seth, and Emmett would have a three-way. (I feel a one shot coming on!!!)**

**Chapter 6: The Coming Storm**

**Jacobs POV**

I woke up and what do you know it was still raining! Of course that couldn't dampen my mood for long. I couldn't help but think of last night's wonderful events and think of the beautiful boy in my arms. He was silently snoring into my chest. I silently rubbed his head. He started mumbling something incoherent and snuggled a little closer to me if that was even possible

"Mmmm……fluffy puppy……mmmmmm" he mumbled. Fluffy puppy? Was he talking about me? Im not fluffy…I suddenly heard a bang from the kitchen and a loud "FUCK!" from the kitchen downstairs. "Well Dark's home." I thought to myself. Ever since Dark became a Werewolf he has been staying out all night and does not come home till around 8 or 9 in the morning then he sleeps all day till 10 then gets straight back to patrol, like always.

He is in my pack so since I am his alpha I guess technically I could stop him from doing all of this but he would just start to hate me again like before. But now that he knows we aren't a cult and understands why I couldn't tell him the truth, he is starting to finally like me again.

I gently lifted Atty and moved him off of me and laid him on the other side of my bed. I got out of bed and pulled on an old pair of sweatpants. I pulled the covers over Atty and kissed the top of his head, and then I walked out of the room downstairs into the kitchen.

Dark was sitting at the table nursing what looked like a stubbed toe. "Damn stupid chairs and your damn stupid legs…" he mumbled wrapping a dish towel around his bleeding toe. He looked up a little startled by my sudden appearance. "Oh Jake I didn't notice you, don't you just hate that chair?" he said pointing to the chair next to the screen door. "A little." I chuckled sitting down next to him.

He yawned loudly then shoved his face into the cream filled bagel in front of him. I chuckled as he gobbled down the whole bagel. He sighed and started eating another bagel. "God im getting fat." "No your not its just the whole werewolf thing, if anything your getting more muscular." I chuckled.

"What's wrong with the world Jacob." He said seriously not looking at anything in particular.

"What do you mean?" I said surprised and slightly confused by the question.

"When I was running patrol last night without thinking I ran to the edge of the woods and there was a dog, just a normal retriever dog, walking across the road near the edge of the Cullen peace border." "I couldn't help but watch the carefree obviously happy dog run across the street." "Right before the dog got across the street a large van ran across the road and slammed into the dog." "The dog died instantly. The car completely ran over it bursting open its stomach and leaving its flattened guts all across the road….the car didn't even brake." "The fucked up driver didn't even flash his brakes. He just kept going on his way like he didn't even hit a poor happy dog."

I stared at him in total shock; he wasn't showing any emotion at all in fact he looked bored yet intrigued; it was a strange look for him.

"Alyssa, Shia, and Quil were all on patrol at the time. They watched it all unfold in my head. Shia was completely shell shocked and started crying, which of course Quil came and comforted him being imprints and all. Alyssa started throwing up and just changed back and went home. And me? ...I don't think it affected me at all to be honest. There is something that's been nagging at me though, I don't understand what's happening to the world. A long time ago a person would stop and make sure the dog is alright. Make sure the dog isn't dead, and if it was dead take the body and bury it like you should but to continue driving like nothing happened….it just makes me wonder what's happening to the once right world.

I took all of this in silence, he did have a point what was happening to the world? I never thought something so terrible could happen and someone just brush it off like it was nothing.

It's terrible.

It's horrible.

"It's just life I suppose." He said biting into his 5th bagel. "Sorry Dark I can't really answer your question due in part I don't know." I said sadly. He sighed "its fine I guess I'll get my answer eventually…" My Phone started ringing. I quickly picked it up and an annoyed sounding voice was saying "Jake fucking Sam is calling an emergency meeting EVERYONE is suppose to meet him out there." Leah said seemingly getting angrier and angrier with each word. I sighed "Well if it's an emergency it must be important have you got everyone else?" "Yaa I did. Were just waiting for you and Dark." She said finally calming down, I could hear the weariness in her voice. "Alright were heading out now." I said then closed the phone.

Dark sighed obviously hearing everything. "Wonderful a fucking meeting, (sigh) I guess sleep will have to wait." He said finishing his 7th and last bagel and opening the back door. We both walked out and slowly walked into the woods. Once in the woods we started running and we quickly pulled our clothes off and tied them to our legs. Then we let the always familiar buzzing feeling take over and we transformed into wolves. Me my normal russet color and Dark the same color as me but a darker shade with a large pure white spot of fur around his left eye. Immediately I could hear all the voices of everyone in my pack.

See since half of us are in my pack and half in Sam's it's pretty much impossible for the people in Sam's pack to hear the people in my pack. But since me and Sam are both Alphas we can hear each others thoughts. So whatever Sam is thinking I can hear and whatever I hear my pack can hear. So as long as me and Sam are both in wolf form everyone in our packs can hear each other.

"_Oh good the gangs all hear._" Paul said sarcastically. I made it a point to ignore him. "_What's this all about Sam_?" I said unable to keep the annoyance out of my voice. "_Well I received a call from Carlisle today. That little pixie girl who has the visions? Well apparently she saw 5 leeches, bad leeches, showing up in about four days_." "_Hey what's that noise?"_ I heard Shia say starting to look left and right, scooting his (in werewolf standards) small brunette colored body closer to Quil's chocolate form. Of course everyone ignored him. We were to enthralled with what Sam was saying to give a rats ass.

"_WHAT?_" "_WHO ARE THEY?_" "_Why!?!?_" "_SHUT UP!_" me and Sam roared at the same time. It immediately became quiet. "_Look I don't know any more than that. The pixie one is trying to learn more and track there movements but apparently it is becoming increasingly difficult because they are coming to La Push and since she can't see werewolves…_"

SNAP

Immediately every head turned backwards behind me towards the noise.

What I saw made my heart skip a beat.

* * *

**Atlas POV**

I woke up to the sound of a phone. I was in Jakes tiny but comfy bed alone. I was a little sad that I wasn't waking up to the beautiful naked form of Jake. "Well if it's an emergency it must be important have you got everyone else?" a voice suddenly said clear as day. I sat up surprised. I quickly pulled on my pants and one of Jakes brown shirts and limped downstairs. It sounded like Jake but it was weird. I mean if he is downstairs how could I hear him upstairs as clear as if he is right next to me?

"Alright were heading out now." Jacob said seriously. I twisted the corner and just barely looked around the corner. I could see Jake looking tired but he wasn't the one I was staring at. Dark had gotten even taller and wider than the last time I had saw him which was a good month ago.

I felt a large mixture of thing's at that moment. Anger. Sitting there at the table was the person who ruined my leg and left me large angry scars all over my body. Fear. I don't know why but I was afraid of him. I was afraid he would do something else that would lead to something else bad happening to me. Gratitude. If what he did never happened who knows were I would be with Jake today.

"Wonderful a fucking meeting, (sigh) I guess sleep will have to wait" Dark said sounding tired and shoving a large bagel into his mouth. Meeting? They both walked out the back door and started walking into the forest.

Curiosity got the better of me.

I limped out the back door and down the small porch and into the thick forest silently trailing after them. Soon they started running and I tried my best to keep up with them but the pain in my leg was starting to become unbearable so I had to stop running and walk. I walked for about 5 minutes.

I heard them before I saw them.

At first I wasn't sure what it was. It sounded like barking and growling but as soon as I passed a nearby bush I saw them.

14 giant different colored wolves.

I felt my heart skip a beat and I gripped my chest because it felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. They were in an oddly shaped circle. The damn things were HUGE. I swear almost all of them were bigger than horses. The biggest one, a russet colored one, was the size of a mini van. The smallest one, a brunette colored one, was probably double the size of a Saint Bernard. I have never seen wolves this big before. In fact I think it's impossible for wolves to get this big.

I sat there too petrified with fear to move. I was able to relax a fraction when I noticed that none of them were looking at me. They must not have noticed I was there. I slowly started to back up when SNAP. I stepped on a twig. Immediately the wolves exploded into a loud fit of barking…but none of them were looking at me. Though the small brunette colored one was looking left and right like he heard me.

The Black one and the giant russet colored one both howled loudly and immediately they became quiet. I didn't know what to do. I finally decided I was just going to silently walk away then when I was far enough away I was going to run for it. I started backing up slowly.

SNAP

Immediately every wolf turned in my direction staring straight at me.

"You got to be shitting me." I said louder than I meant to.

Immediately a (in giant wolf terms) medium sized gray colored wolf started growling angrily at me. It sauntered towards me slowly growling angrily. I quickly twisted but in a sudden burst of air from my right side the wolf was only 5 feet in front of me growling and baring its teeth at me slowly walking towards me. I limped backwards slowly until soon I was in the middle of all the wolves.

My whole body was shaking, I was so afraid at that moment It wasn't even funny. In fact I couldn't even help feeling angry. All of it just felt so unfair. I was somewhat happy then wolves came and ruined all that for me. Then I finally get Jacob and I feel somewhat happy but then once again fucking wolves are ruining it for me.

I hate wolves.

All of a sudden my cane was swept out from under me and I collapsed forward. A large russet colored wolf with white fur around his left eye was standing in front of me. It stepped on top of me making me gasp and unable to breath.

Then it stepped on my bad leg.

I screamed in pain and I started crying. My whole body was shaking and the pain was so unbearable I thought I might pass out. RRRRRRRRRRRWARRRRRRRRRRRRRARWRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!

The extremely loud angry howl came from the russet colored one. He barked angrily and the wolf quickly crawled off of me. The large russet wolf slowly walked towards the other darker wolf and got right in the other wolfs face. He growled angrily and barked and soon the wolf was cowering on the ground. The large russet wolf bit into the other wolfs front left leg making the smaller wolf yelp in surprise and pain. It continued biting until blood was starting to seep from the wolfs leg.

Finally after a good minute of this it let the other wolf go. It quickly limped away, trying to get as far away as possible. The wolf started making eye contact with all of the other wolves growling and barking something to all of them sounding very angry. I noticed most of the wolves cowering away from him looking scared.

He barked something else and soon half of the wolves were gone, one helping the mean hurt wolf leave. He barked something else and soon the black wolf was barking something and soon the rest of the wolves were gone. The pain unfortunately wouldn't go away. If I ever needed those pain pills now would be the time.

I was gripping my leg and whimpering pathetically.

Suddenly the wolf turned towards me and many things came to my head at that moment. Was it going to kill me? No stupid it just saved you why would it kill you? Because maybe it wanted to kill me by itself. Maybe it was claiming its property you know like wolves and dogs do.

It walked towards my cane picked it up lightly in its teeth and carried it over too me. I was completely surprised. It dropped it right in front of me, when I didn't pick it up right away it nudged the cane with its nose and whimpered lightly. I grabbed the cane and tried to stand up but the pain in my leg was too overbearing and I collapsed back onto the ground starting to cry again from the pain.

The wolf started whimpering even louder but im not sure what happened next because I soon passed out.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"_You got to be shitting me." _I thought looking at what looked like a scared shitless Atty. "_Hey it's that kid we saved a few weeks ago... what the hell is he doing here?" _said a not surprisingly angry Paul. "You got to be shitting me." I heard Atlas say a little loudly as he slowly started backing up. Paul ran around him and growled angrily slowly forcing Atlas into the center of all us wolves. "_Paul that's enough."_ Sam said using his Alpha tone. Paul growled angrily but went back into his spot. "_This is perfect I bet I can get him to do it now!_" I suddenly heard from the head of none other than Dark.

Suddenly Dark shot forward and knocked the cane out from under Atlas. "_Dark!"_ I yelled in shock. He suddenly crawled on top of Atlas. "_GET ANGRY DAMN IT!" _I heard Dark yell angrily. Then he stepped on Atlas's hurt leg making Atlas scream out in pain, the tears flowing freely from his eyes.

That did it. "_GET OFF HIM NOW!!!!!!"_ I roared using my Alpha tone. You knew I was serious if I used my Alpha tone because everyone knows I don't like to use it unless absolutely necessary. Immediately Dark got off of him. "_Jake don't im just trying to help…" _I walked over to Dark and growled angrily right in his face. "_You ever try to hurt him again I swear to god I will kill you do you understand me?!" _"_Fuck You." _He hissed angrily in our heads. I bit into his front leg and bit down as hard as I could. "_AHHH!! S..Stop!!!"_ he yelled in pain. "_DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!?!?"_ I yelled again. Blood was starting to seep through his fur. "_Yes!!" _he moaned in pain.

I squeezed one more time then let him go. It was dead silent. I could feel the fear in most of the wolves besides Sam who was more surprised than afraid. "_That goes for all of you! If any of you try to hurt Atlas I will kill you got it?!" _I heard a couple silent yes's. "_Now go home." _I said to my pack using my alpha tone. "_Embry help Dark." _I said. Embry quickly helped Dark limp away from the clearing into the woods. Soon all the voices from my pack were gone.

"_Sam." _was all I had to say. "_Right. Alright everyone get your sorry ass's home." _He said. Soon they were gone and I couldn't hear any voices besides my own. I went and picked up Atlas's Cane and carried it over too him. I dropped it in front of him but his just stared at me obviously afraid. I nudged it with my nose and whined nervously. He grabbed his Cane and tried to stand but collapsed back onto the ground in pain fresh tears staining his beautiful face.

Suddenly he passed out. I became frantic. What should I do?!? "_You should take him back to your house…give him some pain pills….put him back in bed and let him think it was all just a bad dream." _Embry's voice suddenly said. I hadn't even noticed his voice. "_Ya…im sorry Em." _I said sadly. "_If you want forgiveness then get him home."_ He said. Then his voice was gone.

I changed back into a human, pulled my pants on and gently picked up Atty. After about 10 minutes of walking I was back at my home. No one was home so I assumed they took Dark to Sam's house to treat his wounds. I carried Atty to my room. I gently laid him on my bed and stripped off his clothes. I stripped off my clothes and crawled in the bed next to him and waited, waited for him to wake up.

After about 20, 25 minutes. His eyes popped open and he shot up. "J…Jake!" he said pulling back the covers and gripping his leg. I shot up, pretending to seem tired like I just woke up. "Who wah… What is it?" I said worriedly. "M..m…my l..l…l.." he sobbed tears streaming down his face. I kissed him gently then jumped out of my bed and grabbed my leather coat.

I pulled out the little orange bottle that said Vicodin and pulled out one of the pills. I shot over and pressed the pill to his mouth. He accepted immediately. I rubbed his cheek as the pain on his face slowly dissipated. "You alright?" I said. He smiled "Ya I'll be ok…how did you find me?" he said curiously. Then the lying started. "What are you talking about?" I said with fake curiosity. He became confused "I was outside, I followed you and there were these wolves and…" "Atty we've been here the whole time…I think you were dreaming." I said rubbing his cheek. "B..b..but Jake it was s..s..so real and…" I kissed him and gently rubbed his cheek leading him slowly down to the bed.

I crawled into the bed and pulled him against me. "Let's just go back to sleep babe." "I….alright." he said snuggling closer to me. "I love you." He said into my chest. I smiled "I love you too." Then we fell asleep.

* * *

**Dark's POV**

DAMN IT! I WAS SO CLOSE! If I could have gotten Atlas angry enough then he would have changed then he would be one of us right now! I could have explained everything and we could be friends again just like before… I'll get him to change no matter what it takes………

* * *

**Alice's POV**

-In the Cullen Living room-

"Can you see them Alice?" Edward asked for the billionth time. I glared at him angrily "Stop asking damn it." Images of a gray haired woman and a black haired man and two teenage twins filled my mind. They were all vampires. "There was a fifth girl but they killed her for some reason." I said out loud so everyone could hear. Everyone seemed more relieved than surprised "good one less to worry about." Bella said. Why? I thought angrily. "DAMN IT!" I said angrily. Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder. "Im sorry but it's too hard to see them there getting to close to the damn dogs." I said angrily.

"How close Alice?" Carlisle said. I sighed angrily "Well there a lot closer than I thought." "How close?" Jasper said. "Well I originally thought about 4 days but…if they continue coming without stopping to feed then I would give it a day but I think there going to stop soon so I would give them about two days." "Damn." Carlisle said. "Damn it I don't know what there coming here for. All I know is that there coming to see us and I don't know why and I know I've never seen them before." I said trying to concentrate.

I gasped suddenly getting something. "What is it?" Jasper said "They also are coming to see the wolves." I said slightly confused. "Why would Vampires come to see the wolves?" Bella said confused.

I don't know and that's what's making me nervous. I thought silently to myself as I tried to find the answers through my uncomfortably fuzzy visions.

**Well there it was! Lol this chapter was A LOT longer than I meant for it to be. Lol well anyway I hope you enjoyed and I will try to have next chap up and running soon! Like always please review because I can't live without them! lol ^_^**


	8. Rip Tear Shift Cut

Seeing things in Black and White

**Yo! So here's chapter 7! Omg im so excited! Lol so I was thinking about my previous comment on the whole Jacob, Emmett, Seth one-shot thing and I am really considering it…lol so I don't really have anything to say sides that this chapter will be regrettably shorter than the last chapter. So anyway here we go! I don't own anything sides my characters. If I did then Rennessma would have been a Charlisle (Charlie and Carlisle mixed) Get what im saying???? Yah you get it…**

**Chapter 7: rip, tear, snip, cut**

_Atlas POV_

I was happy when I woke up. This time when I woke up I wasn't alone. I was in the arms of Jake. His eyes were closed, he was snoring softly. I laid my head on his chest, loving the feel of his chest as it raised and lowered with each breath. It was so relaxing; I wanted to fall asleep again. "Hi there." I sat my head up and Jacob was smiling at me. I smiled back and scooted closer to his head. He twisted his body so he was on his side and he smiled at me. "Feeling better?" he said. Suddenly everything that happened came rushing back to me making me a bit light headed.

"You alright?" he said rubbing my head. I gave him a very serious look "Jake it was too real to be a dream." He got a sad look on his face "Atty I think it was just a bad dream caused by the pain in your leg." He said planting a soft kiss to my lips. "No Jake it was so real there were these giant wolves and one of them was on my leg but then this other one hurt the bad wolf and then he got my cain for me but then I passed out…then I was in here again." I gave him a confused look "How did you find me?" he sighed "I didn't find you. You've been here the whole time. It was a dream…please just drop it." He said with a worried look.

I sighed "Yah I guess your right." Though I knew it was something I wouldn't forget for a long time. "Hey you must be starving. Let's go eat something I know im starving…" he said jumping out of bed and pulling on a pair of briefs, jeans, and a brown shirt. He handed me his grey shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. He also thankfully handed me a belt which I desperately needed with his giant jeans that were way to big for me.

He handed me my cane and we went downstairs. He pulled out a chair for me and began cooking waffles. It was quiet entertaining to watch. I could tell he had never cooked a waffle in his life. He ended up burning himself and I had to help him being able to cook a wide variety of things. Finally we were done. Jacob had about 6 waffles on his plate and I only had one though Jake kept insisting that I take some more. We ate in silence for a few minutes before I realized that I had finished my waffle…and was still hungry. That was wrong I shouldn't still be hungry. It was weird enough that I finished the waffle but to still be hungry? That was wrong.

"Hey can I have another waffle?" I said curiously. He looked up from his waffles surprised "Well yah of course you can. You're still hungry? That's a surprise…" I don't know what came over me at that moment but it was like pure hot anger completely took over my body. "WHAT? IM NOT ALLOWED TO BE HUNGRY!?!?!?!?" I growled angrily. We both stood up, him in surprise me in anger. My fists were clenched in anger and my whole body was shaking violently. "Atlas calm down," he said holding his hands out.

The surprised look was replaced with a sad pity filled look. "Im sorry." I huffed angrily but soon the anger slowly started to fade until I just felt shocked at my sudden outburst. "I…I'm sorry." I said sitting down. "Its fine!" he said happily brushing it off like it was nothing. He walked over and kissed my lips gently. "No worry's im sure it's just hormones, teen angst and all that." I gave him a skeptical look and he just chuckled and kissed me again. He put one of his waffles on my plate and gave me a quick peck on the lips then sat down and continued to eat his waffles.

I slowly gobbled down my waffle in silence. I had just finished the waffle when suddenly Jacob was in front of me his face right in front of mine. "J...J….Jake." I said surprised. He suddenly smashed his lips against mine. He grabbed me and lifted me against the wall and wrapped my legs around his waist. He slipped his hand under my shirt and rubbed it up and down my chest and stomach. Soon I was gripping his shirt and struggling to pull it off. He lifted me off the wall and carried me to his room. He gently laid me on the bed and continued devouring my lips with his.

I roughly tugged at his shirt until it was off his body and tossed into the corner of the room. He practically ripped my shirt off. He grabbed my hands and ran them over his chest and stomach. I yelped in surprise when he roughly shoved his hands into my pants and grabbed my ass. My mouth opened and he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as he explored my mouth.

I couldn't even think at the moment. I had no idea where this was coming from but I wasn't about to complain. I gripped at his jeans and unbuttoned them and tried to pull them down but my arms were too short and I was only able to get them past his butt. He rolled us so I was on top of him and he stripped off his jeans. He grabbed my jeans and easily tugged them off of me. He stripped off the remainder of my clothing and gently ran his scorching hot hand over my private area.

He pumped my organ at an unbearably slow pace. I moved my hand into his briefs and grabbed his erect cock and quickly pumped it hoping he would get the message that I wanted him to jerk me quickly.

He got the message. Suddenly he rolled us over again and he grabbed my legs and separated them as far as he could without hurting me. Then he pressed two fingers against my lips. I let them in my mouth and sucked on them greedily while his other hand warmed up my painfully hard cock.

After they were good and slick he pulled them out of my mouth and pressed one of the digits into my tight ring of muscles in my ass. I gasped at the sudden intrusion. Then he pressed another finger in and started a scissoring type motion. His other hand was gently rubbing my cheek, trying to distract me from the pain. Finally he pulled his fingers out of me and kissed me lustfully.

"You ready?" he whispered. He reached into his little bedside table and pulled out a condom. He quickly put it on his engorged cock and positioned himself at my entrance. I took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue. "I love you." He said leaning down and kissing me. Then he slowly pushed his dick into me. I cried out in pain. "Breath baby it'll be alright I promise…" he said placing quick kisses to my lips. He was soon buried to the hilt and he waited for me to adjust to his size.

I slowly breathed in and out for a good minute until I took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue. He gently pulled almost completely out of me then thrusted back in making almost making me scream. Suddenly pleasure overtook my body after his 5th thrust. The feeling was so incredibly wonderful…I can't even describe it. My vision whitened and I screamed in pleasure. When my vision returned Jake was smirking at me and his pace increased. My vision would whiten with each thrust.

I could feel my climax coming like a tidal wave. "Jake I'm…..ah! Im gonna…" "Me too baby." He moaned kissing me roughly. He suddenly grabbed my precum slick cock and began pumping in rhythm with his thrusting.

Finally it became too much and I climaxed, spilling my white spunk all over his hand and my chest. His thrusting became erratic and disorganized. Finally he groaned in pleasure and I could tell he was spent. He slowly rode out his orgasm then gently pulled out of me. He took the condom off and threw it into the trash can. He laid down next to me and pulled me against him. "Well that was fun." He chuckled with the biggest smiled I've ever seen. I smiled and buried my face in his neck. He started laughing and hugged me close to him.

We laid like that for a few minutes. "So what do you wanna do today?" he said running his hand through my hair. I looked up towards his face and smiled "I don't know. What do you want to do?" he smiled. "Well considering it just turned 10:30…um…..huh I have no ideas." I started giggling and he started laughing as well. "Wanna take a shower?" he said curiously. I looked up at him "Well will you join me?" he got a wicked smile on his face. He quickly piled two pairs of clothes together, tossed them onto my lap, then carried me to the bathroom and closed the door.

_Dark's POV_

"How you feeling Dark?" Alyssa said worriedly checking the large bandage on my left arm. "Im fine just go damn it." I hissed. She ignored me and pulled the bandage off of me. The large bite mark I received from my always kind cousin had turned into a fading pink scar that was barely noticeable anymore. "Ah good its healed nicely." She said for some reason proud of herself though all she did was bandage it.

It was still hard to believe that Jacob did that to me. Didn't he realize I was just trying to help? I mean that's why I said all those terrible things to Atlas! I didn't mean them but I was just hoping to spark something inside him and get him to change. I had no idea that he would be attacked by wolves. I felt so terrible after that happened. That's why I force myself out on patrol every night. Its punishment for what I did to Atlas.

"Just go Alyssa." I growled. I could tell she was about to argue but she just sighed. "Just relax your leg until the scar is completely gone then do whatever the hell you want." Then she turned and walked out of the room. After Jacob bit me they took me back to Sam's and left me in one of there spare rooms. It was weird. I mean you think everyone would have been more freaked out over the fact that Jacob imprinted on Atlas. But no one seemed to care, well besides Paul who was a total homophobe. I guess since Shia and Quil were together the weirdness wasn't as big a deal.

So the real question is…how can I get Atlas angry? I mean I love him but damn he's a cry baby. I've only seen him angry maybe twice at the most. Most of the time instead of getting angry he cry's. "What the hell should I do?" I mumbled to myself. I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes and tried to think of a plan.

I had to provoke him somehow. What could I do that would make him angry? I pondered over this for a good hour before finally the answer came to me. I stood up on my now fully healed leg and walked out into the now light drizzle of rain. I walked for a good 8 minutes before I finally arrived at Atlas's house. When I entered the house it was completely silent besides the sound of light snoring from, if memory serves correctly, Embry's room. I quickly and silently walked up into Atlas's room and began my search. My plan was to take his sketch book and destroy it. Tear it to pieces for him to find. He would get pissed off and presto he changes and everything becomes normal again…well as normal as this shit gets.

After a few minutes of searching I finally found it. Before I destroyed it though curiosity got the better of me and I started to skim through it. I almost felt bad doing this; the drawings were simply brilliant and had to have taken time. Oh well you make sacrifices for friendship right?

I had to do it quickly before someone found me. I pulled out scissors and clipped and snipped until the sketchbook was in complete ruin but still legible enough for him too know what it is. I walked out of the room and out of the house. I quickly ran to the car and took off. I'm not sure why but I found myself pulled up on the beach. I got out, sighed, and stripped off my shoes and shirt. I laid flat on the ground and let the water rush over my body. I closed my eyes and it was just so relaxing and calming.

A few hours must have passed. I could sit here all day which I do a lot. I was surprised I didn't fall asleep considering I have been up for more than 24 hours. I thought and considered what to do. Then finally the perfect idea came to me.

Cliff diving.

I shot up and started running up the beach. Soon I was at the cliffs. I striped off my shirt then my pants till I was only in boxers, took a deep breath, and then jumped. Flowing through the air at such a fast pace was so exhilarating and inspiring.

It felt good. I slammed into the water and it felt good, amazing even. I surfaced and slowly made my way back up the beach…right into Alyssa. She was standing there watching me angrily. "What?" I growled angrily. "Where the hell have you been?" She hissed "Three fucking hours we've been looking for you." "Has it been that long? It felt more like two hours and 54 minutes." I replied. She growled "Shut up you know how annoying that is." "Why is everyone looking for me?" I said getting back to the main subject.

"You pulled a gutsy move. You'll be happy to know…it worked." "Oh?" I said curiously though I already knew what she meant. "I called the Cullen's. They agreed to let you stay there for a few hours till they calmed him down…he knows it was you. He wants to kill you." I smiled "Im sure I could take him, I have been after all a werewolf longer than him." she chuckled "You haven't seen how big his body is. Even Jacob was having trouble with him. In size rankings he probably has the third largest body only being beat by our Alphas Sam and Jacob."

That caught me off guard. He was bigger than me? I used to be the third largest but he is bigger than me? "You should see him though…he has really long beautiful fur. There's something up with his leg though, his hurt one, his whole body is black but his hurt leg is pure white. He also has this long white streak going from his right eye to his tail and it a really big streak to." She said. I was silent for a few seconds taking this all in. she chuckled "Don't worry he is only a little bigger than you." She chuckled. "Oh I forgot to mention that he thought Jared was you and now Jared has a large clump of hair missing." She chuckled obviously amused. I chuckled "Alright the Cullen's it is then."

I started walking away but Alyssa grabbed my hand "Wait before you go…" she smashed her lips against mine then let go blushing "Don't piss off the Vamps. Cause if you die ill have to miss you and I don't want to do that." I smiled "I would never." I ran up to my car totally forgetting my clothes at the top of the hill and started driving to the Cullen's. I drove for a few minutes until I arrived at a familiar spot.

I pulled my car onto the side of the road and pulled the flowers out of my truck. I grabbed the collar that said Shadow and placed them next to the grave that I dug just last night. I put the letter right in between the items then got in my car and drove away. The Letter read "_In loving memory of Shadow. A dog that died unfairly in an unfair and wrong world."_

I drove for about half an hour before arriving finally at the Cullen's house. As I was pulling up the front door opened and Edward Cullen was walking out with a pile of clothes in his hand. I rolled down my window and he handed me the clothes. I continued to put them on and he waited for me to finish. I opened the door and we proceeded in without a word. The living room only contained two people, I believe there names are Jasper and Alice, Alice was frowning in concentration and Jasper was just staring. We walked into the kitchen to find who I believe is named Esma cooking what looked like spaghetti.

"Im making some spaghetti for you." She said sweetly. "Thank you for your kindness." I said. She smiled then turned back to the cooking. "So the girl was a bit unclear as to why your hear." The big one, Emmett, said. I hadn't even noticed he was there. "Her names Alyssa and…well to put it bluntly let's just say someone wants to kill me." I chuckled sipping the milk that was placed in front of me by Esma. "Ha! Im sure its nothing you cant handle." He chuckled.

I turned to him and chuckled "No I have a feeling I would lose that fight." I turned back and finished my milk. "Well here's your spaghetti." Esma said with a smile handing me the plate. "Thank you." I said biting into it happily. "So who exactly wants to kill you?" Esma said curiously. I swallowed the spaghetti and smiled "He is my best friend. His name is Atlas." "Atlas? The boy who went missing a month ago?" Emmett said surprised. "Yes." I said taking another bite.

"Well why does he want to kill you?" Esma asked obviously curious now. I chuckled "I destroyed something of his." "Well he is just a human isn't he? Why are you afraid of him?" I replied with a full mouth "Who told you he was human?"

"Oh he isn't human? Then is he…" Esma began to say.

I swallowed and interrupted her

"Yes he is a werewolf…….I guess one dog had to die for a new one to be born." I said listlessly.

Esma and Emmett gave me a confused look but I just smiled and took another bite of spaghetti. I knew only Edward would understand the depth of what I was saying, being able to read minds and such.

"Could I have a refill?" I said happily, handing Esma my glass and taking another bite of food without a care in the world.

Suddenly there was a loud gasp from the other room. "I got something!" Alice said loudly. I was confused and when we started walking into the room Emmett quickly explained. "Sam should have already explained to your pack. We have some vampire guests coming, there's four of them, and they are coming to see us and the wolf pack, they will be here in two days." I nodded and we all proceeded into the room.

"I know there names now." She said sounding almost happy. "Are they ones we know?" Carlisle said. She frowned "No" she huffed "There are four of them. A middle-aged man named Jack, there is an old woman she appears to be 70 or 80 but is actually 143, named Mariah, then there are the twins, A boy and a girl. The girl and boy are fraternal twins. The girl has black hair and is very Goth looking, her name is Pelly. The boy is a different story. He has pure white hair and wears pure white clothing. He is a very quiet boy while the girl is a loud mouth. His name is Mekko. They both appear to be 17.

"Well that's something at least we know what we are dealing with now." Nessie, who was now 17, said cheerfully. "Let's just hope they don't have ill intentions…" Edward said quietly.

But I personally had a feeling something bad was coming…and coming fast.

**Wow I am so sorry this chapter took so long. But I have a good excuse actually. I HAD SWINE FLU! "Gasp" lol so I was so drugged up I wasn't able too work on it and I was out of commission for a week. And after that week….well you can just imagine the homework I had. So again apology's for that and well I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. So anyway as always please review. Love you guys! Also sry for the long chapter I had a lot to cover. lol**


	9. Defying Gravity Then Falling Down

_**Seeing things in black and white**_

**Hello! Well here's chapter 8! I quite enjoyed typing this chapter mostly because I get to get more reviews from my only reader and reviewer and my Yaoi Teacher. Calhale.  
Well anyway enough of all that whining here we go! As always I don't own anything! If I did then Sam would be Leah's bitch. XD**

**Chapter 8: Defying Gravity (Then Falling Down)**

**Atlas's POV**

"Well that was a fun shower." Jacob laughed, tucking a towel around my bare waist. I smiled as he sweetly kissed my lips and pressed my towel clad body against his muscular naked form. "God your so beautiful…you know that right?" he said lightly nipping at my ear. I moaned and leaned into his body. I could feel myself quickly becoming hard once again. "I think your "friend" is excited." He chuckled. He led me out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Sit." He commanded and I eagerly obeyed. He unwrapped the towel, letting loose my erection, and slowly started to kiss my head. Soon my erect member was in his mouth and his hand pressed my back flat against the bed. He sucked and licked my member till I finally came hard in his mouth. He bobbed his head for a few seconds letting me ride out my orgasm. He slowly kissed up my chest and then kissed my mouth letting me taste a little of myself.

Finally he grabbed me and laid me next to him at the top of the bed. "God I love you so much." He said kissing the palm of my hand. "I love you too." I said leaning closer to him. We just laid there for a few minutes before he poked my stomach (making me giggle mind you) and said "So what should we do now?" I pondered on that for a few seconds. "Well I feel like I haven't been to my house in forever. Maybe we could just go over there and I don't know…hang out?" he smiled "To your house it is then!" I smiled. He jumped out of the bed and went into the bathroom and grabbed the clothes he had brought before but I guess we must have forgotten in our, ahem, love. He gave me the clothes and we changed quickly. We went outside and he drove us to my house in his Rabbit.

We got there in about 5 minutes. We walked inside, me giggling while he kept trying to tickling me. "Kinda nice to be home." I said like I hadn't been here in weeks though it had only been a night, a long night granted but a night none the less. "I'll make us something to eat…" he said going into the kitchen. "Jake we just ate an hour ago." I said surprised. "Aw come on don't lie your hungry." He chuckled. Somehow he was right; I was hungry which wasn't like me at all. "Um yah I kind of am." I said slightly confused. He gave me a sad look but then immediately perked up. "Right 15 sandwiches got it." "No Jake don't…" but he was already gone.

"(sigh) damn it im going to get fat." I mumbled. He started laughing "No your not!" I was surprised, how did he hear me? "Hey look who's home!" I turned and only boxers clad Embry was walking down the hall with a big smile on his face. "Someone looks tired." I said. He smiled sleepily. "I would still be sleeping but I smelt turkey so I got my lazy ass up." He chuckled. "Oh Embry get in here you can help!" Jake yelled. "Where's mom?" I said looking around, surprised she wasn't here. His face darkened a little "There was an emergency council meeting." "Oh." I said. My mother Katrina has only been on the council for about a year but she has been to a ton of "emergency meetings" in that time and it was really wearing her out. I felt bad for her.

"Well anyway to get back to the turkey issue…" he quickly ran into the kitchen "Em where are your clothes? Put some clothes on!" "Screw you it's my house damn it!" he said "Well you aren't getting any food till you atleast put some pants on." Jake said seriously. "W...what! It's my house YOU BASTARD!!!" he yelled and I heard a loud thump and what sounded like wrestling. I quickly went into the room to make sure they wouldn't break anything. I was greeted by a funny sight.

Jake was holding some turkey above his head and Embry was desperately grabbing for it. "Damn it Jake why do you have to be such a freak of nature!" he growled making Jake start laughing again. I suddenly got a very awesome idea. I limped up to Jake and gave him my best puppy dog look. "Jake im hungry…can I have a little turkey?" he got a sad look on his face "Of course you can!" he handed me the turkey and my puppy dog look transformed into a devilish grin. I quickly gobbled it down and smiled sweetly at him. He frowned "Can't believe I fell for that…" "(Sniffle) Turkey…" Embry said sadly.

Jacob suddenly grabbed me and started sucking on my neck and lifted me onto the counter. "Jake! Embry's right there!" I growled. "Oh let him watch…" he said nipping at my neck and my earlobe. I grabbed an umbrella that was right next to me and started beating him upside the head with it. He was acting like I was hitting him with a feather or something. "Damn it Jake!" I growled smacking him even harder. Embry was looking away obviously trying not to stare and was doing quite well at it.

"Alright, alright im stopping." He said leaning up and kissing me. He twisted his head and was staring at the umbrella in my hand and gave me a curious look. "What cha doin with the umbrella?" he said. "Well I was beating you upside the head with it." I said giving him another smack to the head. He just giggled and started making another sandwich. "Glad to see you two are such a happy couple, not abusive at all." Embry grumbled slowly walking over to the table to sit and sulk over the loss of turkey.

"Hey I was just thinking bout something…" Jake said absentmindedly. "Oh?" I said curiously. "Do you think maybe possibly hopefully I could see some of your sketches?" he said finishing the seventh sandwich. That was an awesome idea! I mean Jake would be a wonderful critic and I didn't show anybody because I was afraid they would hate them or say something bad about them…but not Jake. "Of course!" I said happily. His smile widened. God I love Jake. "Can I possibly see them as well?" Embry said curiously. At first I was going to say hell no but…I don't know why but I felt so happy I mean its just weird. I don't hate my brother! That's awesome! "Sure!" I said happily.

He got a big smile on his face, that defiantly perked up his day. "Oh good you don't hate me anymore!" He said. I smiled and limped up to my room were I had left it.

My room looked terrible. The entire place looked like a war had taken place…I wasn't that bad with cleaning it was I? Suddenly a scent caught my attention. The room smelt very woodsy…there was something extremely familiar about the scent but I couldn't place it. It smelt just like someone…who?! That was when I saw it. Pieces of paper and notebook were scattered all over my bed. I looked at the pieces and I recognized them immediately.

These pieces used to be my sketch book. Suddenly it came to me, I knew who the scent belonged too.

Dark.

A low rumble emanated from my chest, as if an angry beast was forming inside me and wanted to escape.

I suddenly felt very hot and clammy. My body was shaking and sweat was pouring from every pore in my body making the clothes on my back feel like a second skin. My head hurt and my hands were clenched so tightly I thought I felt blood escaping from where my nails were digging into my skin. Anger coursed through me, hitting me very suddenly and feeling as powerful as a hurricane. Without even realizing it I was growling like some kind of canine. I fell onto my knees as a sudden wave of pain attacked me along with a fresh wave of pure hot anger. The pain increased ten-fold and I tried to scream but what came out was a large angry growl.

I slammed my fist into the wall and my hand went straight through as though it was a piece of paper. "What the hell?!" I heard from downstairs. "DARK!" I screamed in anger. Then it felt as if every muscle, every bone, and every molecule of my being exploded. I felt my whole body disintegrate and become replaced by that beast that was so aching to be let free…and I angrily let it. I would and should have been shocked that my hand had become replaced by a large black paw, but I was so completely blinded by pure white hot rage that I honestly didn't give a shit. In my eyes I had been given a gift that I could use to exact my revenge…and I wasn't about to let that go to waste.

Suddenly it was as if my body had a mind of its own, only one thing was on my mind. Revenge. My plan? Kill Dark. My body shot up and I literally ran down the stairs and out the back door ignoring the shocked stairs. I somehow was running with out a limp…it was as if the anger had taken priority over the pain. That was when the voices entered my mind. I could here 5 voices that didn't belong to me. There were two female voices and three male voices. I actually recognized two of them. One was Quil's and the other was Alyssa Clearwater's.

"_DARK_!!!!!" I screamed angrily but instead of a scream a loud angry howl escaped my throat. "_What the hell?!"_ Quil yelled in surprise. _"WHERE ARE YOU SON OF A BITCH!?"_I screamed another howl escaping my throat. "_Um shit we got a new recruit, kid calm down and just let us explain. Leesha go get Sam!" _"_Right!" _the girl's voice said her voice suddenly disappearing in my head. "_WHERE IS HE?!?!" _I roared. Suddenly a smallish grey wolf appeared in front of me. "_DARK!" _I roared growling angrily in the wolf's direction. "_Shit he's huge! Look kid im not…"_ but he was cut off when I suddenly tackled him in to a tree and bit a large chunk of fur from his shoulder.

"_AHHH!!!!!" _he screamed which came out like a loud yelping sound. "_Jared!" _Alyssa's voice yelled in surprise. "_Shit!! Shia you need to go get everybody!"_ Quil howled. _"R...Right!"_ he said quickly his voice disappearing. I sniffed the pinned down wolf and growled angrily. He smelled woodsy but it wasn't Dark's scent. _"Where are you Dark!? You fucking pussy!" _I roared in anger. I jumped off the wolf and started running towards another scent that smelt like Dark's.

Suddenly voices started appearing in my head, tons of them. 12 to be exact. None of them were Darks. Suddenly I caught a scent. Dark's scent. I was about to follow it when suddenly a large black wolf was in front of me. _"Dark?!?"_ I growled. "_Sam Uley actually."_ It barked back. Then there were a ton of other wolves surrounding me until I was completely surrounded in a large oddly shaped circle. _"Move I finally found him." _I growled. _"Atlas please just calm down and let us explain." _I was shocked. It was Jacobs voice but that was wrong…he was one of the wolves…he lied to me. _"You Lying son of a bitch." _I growled. I could tell the words stung him. _"I'm sorry but I had to lie! To protect you!" "DON'T GIVE ME CRAP YOU BASTARD!" _I snarled fresh anger coating the old anger.

I stomped my paw into the ground and snarled angrily. I saw most of the wolves flinch and take a step back. I could hear the fear in most of there heads, except for 4 or 5 of them. _"Atlas…" _a familiar voice said. _"Why am I not surprised to hear YOUR voice Embry!" _I growled. _"Can I not trust anyone anymore?!" _I howled to no one in particular. Suddenly I realized I was losing the scent. I turned and standing in the way of the scent was that small wolf that was about the size of two Saint Bernard's. _"Fuck Shia move!" _Quil yelled.

Before he could move I charged the wolf and leaped over him with ease. I ran as fast as my legs could take me…which was pretty fast. The scent was slowly getting stronger. _"Atlas stop!" _I heard Sam say in what sounded like a very powerful commanding voice. _"Go to hell dumb ass!" _I said quickly. _"Damn it Jake it looks like he is in your pack. Stop him now!"_ Sam said angrily. _I'm sorry Atlas." _Jake said sadly _Atlas….stop."_

I felt something trying to make me stop and do as he commanded but I ignored it…which took a lot of effort but I was able to ignore the order. _"What the hell! That should have worked!"_ Jacob said in shock. _"Maybe it's because your imprints!"_ said Leesha. _"So what since we imprinted on each other he can just ignore my orders?!" _Jake said still sounding shocked.

"_Shit we just passed the treaty line!" _Sam said. _"Seth you can catch up your fast enough, try to slow him down so we can…so we can stop him completely."_ Jake said sadly. Suddenly I turned my head to the right and a small but fast sandy colored wolf was running right next to me. The wolf tackled into me but it only made me stumble slightly before I regained my footing and continued at my fast pace.

"_Well that plan failed." _Seth said sounding angry "_It was like tackling a brick wall!"_ _"Damn it!" _Jacob growled. _"Atlas please stop! I'm sorry about everything but please we can work this out if you just stop and listen!" "Fuck off!" _I barked pushing myself as fast as I could go. _"Damn it that's it I have to end this now…im sorry Atty." _I could feel Jake pushing himself as fast as he could go, his long legs propelling his forward with incredible speed. I could hear him huffing in my head but he wouldn't stop.

I turned my head and he was on the same side Seth had been on. _"I'm sorry." _He said. Then he slammed me into a tree and bit my leg…my bad leg. _"GAH!!!!!!!!"_ I screamed. The Pain was incredible. All the hot boiling anger disappeared and was replaced by pure pain. Have you ever broken a bone? Like your leg or finger or something? If you have do you remember the pain you felt? Well if you do times that pain by 5 and you will only know half of the pain I was feeling at that moment. _"GAH!! AH!!!!!" _I screamed. I can't tell you what happened after that because I fainted from the pain.

**Dark's POV**

"Damn it." Alice growled. "We have about 35 hours before our "friends" get here, and all I know is there names!" "Look don't worry im sure you will figure it out." I said supportively. "Eh that's rich coming from a dog." She grumbled closing her eyes again in concentration. "You'll have to excuse sis, when she doesn't know what's going on she gets a little bitchy." Emmett chuckled, earning a death glare from Alice. I laughed and sipped my milk peacefully.

"NO!" Alice screamed shooting up from her sitting position and covering her mouth with her hands. "What is it!?" Carlisle said running into the room along with everyone else. "He's gone!" she said. "Who?" Bella said confused. "Mekko the white haired boy with the twin girl…he just disappeared!" "Did they kill him?" Esma said confused. "No! I don't know what happened they were all in the middle of running and the man said something then "Poof!" he was gone! "He has a gift." Edward said. "Some kind of extreme speed or maybe even teleportation maybe even invisibility!" "Well if he's not with the group anymore then where the hell is he?" I said raising my arms dramatically.

"Behind you silly."

Every head turned towards the window and standing there was a 15 year old with pure white hair that hung just past his eyes. His eyes were blood red and he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and tight white bleached jeans with holes in them. The shirt was obviously to large for him because it hung very loosely from his body and the sleeves went far past his hands. He was chewing his left sleeve like he was very nervous or it was a habit. "Please forgive my intrusion. I mean you no harm. My name is Mekko I was hoping you could tell me were the werewolves are. You see me, my sister and my adoptive parents are going to capture one and perform experiments on it. You know no big deal!" he said with a sweet smile.

We were all too stunned to talk. Mekko's nervous sleeve eating stopped and he adopted a sad frown. "You really should tell me before daddy and mommy get here. They specifically said if the Cullen's refuse to talk that when they got here they would kill you all so….tick-tock, tick-tock."

**So I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I liked writing it! =) Well anyway this is chapter 8...wow 8 chapters that's awesome! Lol. So anyway please review and I hope yall enjoyed! ^_^ **


	10. Like the hands on a clock

_**Seeing things in Black and White**_

**Well here's chapter 9! OMG reviews!!! Holy crap holy crap holy crap. Um I always imagined this moment but *starts sobbing* I never thought it would come! I would like to thank the Academy! XD ok um any who hope you enjoy this chapter and it's completely from Atlas's POV so yah! Lol so here we go!**

**I don't own anything, if I did then Calhale's Twilight world would be the original twilight world. =) (Love Ya Calhale! =) )**

**Chapter 9: Like the Hands on a Clock**

**Atlas's POV**

The pain, Oh the searing pain was unbearable. My leg was pretty much on fire, I could feel blood oozing from the teeth marks left from my "Lover" Jake. It smelt like copper, the blood did. It was a little unfair. I was just on the edge of blacking out but I didn't. After he bit me I changed back into a human. I was aware of what was going on but I wasn't able to do anything except scream in pure agony.

I physically watched the wolf change and become Jake. It took me a minute but I recognized the wolf as the wolf that had saved me. It hurt that he couldn't have just told me. He quickly ran over to me and pressed his hands against my face. "Atty." He said sadly. He pulled some shorts on me. "You're lucky I remembered to bring you clothes." he said. Using all the strength I had left I lifted my hand and bitch slapped him straight across the face. He was completely shocked. "That's for lying you asshole." I hissed. He sighed "You're not letting this go easily are you?" I bitch slapped him once again. "Fuck no."

Suddenly a bunch of other wolves were there and changing. Soon I was surrounded by a bunch of naked Indians, wonderful. I was glaring at Embry and he gave me a sad look. I decided I didn't want to listen to all of there crap so I pretended to faint. "Well looks like he's out." Leah said. "Good thing too wouldn't want another rampage…" Quil said quietly. I felt Jacob pick me up. "We should take him to Emily's; we can clean him up and dress his wound there." Jake said sounding angry. "You did the right thing Jake don't beat yourself up." Sam said. "I hope so…" he said and I could feel his gaze on me.

"Here hold him for a second." Jake said handing me to someone. I heard a ripping sound and suddenly I was being placed on top of something very furry, warm, and comfy. I heard more ripping sounds and suddenly wind was rushing through my whole being. It would have felt nice hadn't I still been in complete pain from the wound in my leg. I was slowly starting to get weaker because of blood loss.

After a few minutes we finally stopped. I fell off of his back and landed in a bloody heap next to him. After a few seconds I heard Jake's frantic voice. "Atty! Damn someone help! Someone get Carlisle!" "I'll go get Carlisle just try to stop the bleeding." Alyssa said then I heard another ripping sound and then she was gone. It took all I had not to scream when he lifted me and brought me into the house.

"Where the hell have you guys…" I heard a gasp. "Jacob what…" "I'll explain later but we need bandages and covers." "Right." She said. "Emily where's the tarp for the couch?" I heard Sam say. "In the basement, Shia, Embry, help me find the alcohol rubbing, Paul, Leah, get the bandages, Quil, Brady, get some of Sam's Clothes, and Collin and Leesha get some hot water, oh and Seth get me towels lots of towels." She said like a commander in an army.

Suddenly her hands touched my leg and my eyes shot open. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "Hold him down." Emily said angrily. Jacob's arms were around me and I growled angrily "SON OF A BITCH LET ME GO!!" "Ugh damn it hold his legs!" She yelled.

Sam ran over and grabbed my legs forcing me down. All of the others came with all the stuff she requested. She grabbed the towel (which was now wet) and ran it over my leg, paralyzing me in pain. I was in too much pain to scream so tears just streaked down my face. Suddenly she poured the alcohol on my wounds…and believe me it burned like hell. "GAH!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I thrashed and struggled but the combined force of Sam, Jake, and now Paul was too much for me to take on my own.

Jake's hands were on either side of my face forcing me to look into his eyes. "Its alright your going to be fine." He said. "You're the reason im in so much pain!" I spat back in anger. He had a very pained look on his face "I…im so sorry." He said. "I should have just told you…but I was just so concerned about your safety and we knew you were going to change anyway and if we told you then it would have affected the change and probably taken longer and…" "YOU KNEW!?!?!?!" I screamed half from the pain. He slammed me back onto the couch. "Damn it Atlas you need to calm down!" he growled catching me off guard.

I growled right back "You have no right getting angry at me! I'm the one who should be pissed damn you!" I would have slapped him if Sam wasn't holding down my arms. "No! I do have a right god damn it! You know I didn't tell YOU because I was protecting YOU! I could have let Dark sit on your leg and let you change but no I stopped him because I needed to protect YOU to save YOU because I love YOU GOD DAMN IT!" he roared. He let my face go and started walking out of the room. "GET BACK HERE IM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!!!" I screamed. He slammed his fist through the wall and stormed out.

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room as I huffed angrily. "All done." Emily said cleaning up everything. Sam and Paul let me go. "But try not to walk…" I immediately sat up and limped painfully out of the room. "JAKE!" I yelled angrily. He was outside angrily punching a tree obviously trying to let some steam out while Quil was trying to calm him down.

"I'm not done with you!!!" I yelled angrily. "No! We are done talking about this!" he said walking away from me. Quil quickly walked back to the porch to comfort Shia who looked very afraid. "No we aren't!" I said angrily grabbing his arm and twisting him to look at me. "YOU were not protecting me!!! YOU could have just told me and life would have been so much fucking easier but no YOU lie and make things a billion times worse!" I yelled angrily. "Puh you have no idea what you're talking about." He growled turning his back on me obviously not wanting to fight.

"That is it!!!!!" I roared. I ran forward and slammed into him forcing him to the ground. I could feel my whole body shaking with rage and I could feel that same hot rage surfacing in my veins making me shake. I could feel myself changing…but he changed quicker. His whole body shivered until he exploded under me. The force knocked me off of him and sent sprawling into the tree he had been punching.

"Jake!" Emily yelled in shock. But I immediately got up and soon I felt my body explode and let my angry other half out of my body, ready for a fight. I snarled angrily at him and he just growled in response. _"Atty I don't want to hurt you anymore" _he said seriously. _"I know were imprints but if you try to attack me I will retaliate and im sorry but it will hurt…please Atty I don't want to fight. I swear I only had your best interests at heart…I love you." _I could tell he was telling the truth and I knew that he truly only had my best interests and that he really does love me…but damn me for being a stubborn idiot.

I charged him. Right before I bit into his shoulder he sidestepped and bit my leg…my good leg. I yelped in pain. _"Atty stop I don't want to hurt you." _He said sounding sad. I turned and bit his tail…but the way he was acting it was like I wasn't even doing anything. He let my leg go and bit the side of my body forcing me to let go. _"Atlas…" _I lifted my claw and slashed at his stomach but it obviously didn't do anything. He let my stomach go and bit my ear forcing me onto my knees. I was sobbing angrily. _"Damn it!"_ _"Atty just stop please." _He said sounding heartbroken. I moved my head and bit his leg but still it didn't seem to do anything.

I bit with all my strength but it was futile. He didn't retaliate though. He just laid his giant wolf body right next to mine and snuggled closely to me. _"It's alright im here Atty im here shhhh…" _he mumbled rubbing his muzzle against my wolf cheek while I sobbed in my head and whimpered pathetically on the outside. The places where he bit me stung horribly but it wasn't why I was crying. I was a stupid fool, trying to hurt Jake and being awful to my lover for protecting me. It was true he was only trying to protect me because he truly loves me…and I was only terrible to him.

My sobs got a little louder and I laid my head on his paws. He laid his large wolf head on top of mine while I sobbed. _"Jake I (_sob) _I'm so sorry I was stupid and im…I…I…I'm sorry!" _I cried. _"It's alright…don't worry about it just breath, relax it's alright. I'm not angry at you…you had every right too be angry at me." _He said quietly and comfortingly. _"I…don't blame you if you hate me now." _I sobbed. He chuckled like I just said something funny or stupid. _"You didn't really just say that did you? Nothing ever created by god could make me hate you…I love you." _he said licking my nose, my face mirroring his small smile.

Then the full extent of the bite marks hit me and I cringed in pain. _"Shit im sorry we should get you inside…" _I felt my body change back into my normal human self. I had a large bloody bite mark on my stomach, my good leg, and my ear was killing me. He changed "Damn it I wasn't biting you that hard…" "It's alright its not that bad…could really use some Vicodin right now." I chuckled. He sighed "Great my lovers an addict." I laughed "Could be worse, I could be a rapist." He laughed and picked me up making me cringe.

During the end of the fight everyone went back inside so it was just us outside…but I guess Sam was monitoring the fight because soon he was walking out with some clothes. He handed us the clothes and sighed. "I'll bring some towels for the bleeding…Carlisle called and said just to head over too there house and he will fix you up." "Right." Jake said. He gave me to Sam and transformed right in front of my eyes. Sam put me on his back and I wrapped my arms around his huge neck and then he took off.

I had to admit besides the pain the ride was quite enjoyable. I absolutely loved the feel of his fur against my body; it was silky smooth and so warm. Soon we arrived at the house…and something smelt REALLY bad. It smelt like dead body's and earth. I got off him but collapsed, my legs were unable to hold my weight. I wrinkled my nose at the smell and rubbed my leg at the pain. He turned human again and gently kissed me. "You alright?" I smiled "Never better…what's that smell?" I said wrinkling my nose even more. He smiled "Vampire."

My eyes widened "Um what?" then he explained how the Cullen's were vampires and we were werewolves and he explained the treaty between us. All I could say was "Oh that's um….oh" he chuckled "Sorry I know it's a lot to take in." "Well yah." I said. He smiled and kissed me sweetly. He pulled on some shorts and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the front of the house. He knocked on the door and soon Carlisle opened the door. "Ah well you've only been home for a little while and look what happens." He chuckled. "Alright I'll bring him upstairs and take a look at him…Jake why don't you go in the kitchen and eat something. Esma is cooking and im sure she won't mind making a little more." "Thanks Carlisle but I don't think…" "Jake it's alright eats something I'll come down when Carlisle's done." I said sweetly.

He looked like he was about to protest but held his tongue and nodded and pecked me on the forehead and handed me to Carlisle. Suddenly in a burst of speed we were in a small cozy room that looked like some sort of study. "This is my office." He said putting me on my feet. "It's cozy." I said nonchalantly. He smiled "Yes I get that a lot." He gently rubbed a wet towel against the side of my stomach making me cringe. It wasn't bleeding anymore but damn it didn't look good. He dried it then started wrapping white gauze around my waist.

"It doesn't bother you?" I said curiously as he finished my stomach and started on my arm. "What?" he said curiously. "The blood." He smiled "Lots of practice about 200 years actually." I looked at him surprised. "200 years?" he smiled "Yes, exciting isn't it?" I smiled "This whole other world…and I didn't even realize It." he smiled "Don't feel to bad." He said. Then he finished wrapping up my arm and smiled. "All done…your ear should be fine." He said noting my bloody ear. I sat up but immediately fell back down. "You shouldn't try to move. I want you too just lay here for a little and try to… "WHAT?!?!" a loud angry roar said from downstairs.

"That sounded like Jake!" I said immediately getting up. Carlisle pushed me back down and sighed "Don't worry he just got informed that's all." "Informed?!? What do you mean?" I said. He sighed "Im sure Jake hasn't told you yet. See we have some "guest's" coming, Vampires we have never met before. Apparently they are coming to see the werewolves…but a few minutes ago one of them popped up…and stole something." "Stole something?" I said confused.

"Well someone to be exact…the vampire kidnapped Dark in the blink of an eye."

**Well that was chapter nine. Im sorry it would have been longer and posted earlier but my mean ol parents grounded me. =/ well anyway I hope you like it and apologies for any spelling errors. Im sure there are a lot. Well ill make it my goal to have the next chapter up by next Saturday. Love you guys! =)**


	11. Breakeven

Seeing things in Black and White

**Haha so I got nothing really to say so here we go! I don't anything sides my OC's. If I did then Paul wouldn't be such a hot douche. =]**

Chapter 10: Breakeven

Dark's POV

"E…excuse me?!?" Carlisle said in shock.

"You heard me." Mekko said sounding bored and starting to chew his shirt. "Tell me where the wolves are or when they get here they'll kill you." It took me a minute but I finally noticed that Emmett was slowly moving in front of me so Mekko couldn't see me. Maybe trying to hide me? Though I knew it was futile, if he didn't already see me he would surely smell me.

"Look please just tell me…I don't like fighting and I don't want there to be any death." Mekko said with a sad glint in his eye.

"Fine but explain a few things first." Alice growled.

"Ok." He said.

"One how did you get here so fast and why didn't you do it sooner?" Alice growled.

"It's my power. I am able to travel up to 132 miles instantly. But you see it takes a tremendous amount of energy, the farther I travel the more energy it takes. Once I continued to travel 132 miles every couple seconds and after the third teleport I was unable to move for about three days. I just traveled about 100 miles and trust me I am tired even though I don't seem it. I have attempted taking two people with me but I always pop up in some random place thus I have never even wanted to attempt bringing 3. Last time I did it I was out of commission for almost a week."

"Do the rest of them have powers? And if so what are they? And there were five of you. Why did you kill the fifth woman?" Pain crossed his face

"I refuse to talk about her…and I shouldn't tell you what they all can…"

"Tell us now or you will never know." She growled angrily.

He sighed, "Ok fine. Jack or in other words my adoptive father can project himself anywhere he wants as long as he has been there before; it is sort of like a hologram if you will. Mariah or my adoptive mother can configure memories, she can ether create or remove memories from a persons mind. It won't work on vampires but it works on humans and we are curious as to if it will work on werewolves. Pelly can't really do anything but she has an insane tolerance for blood. She could be in an entire pool of blood and starving and would be able to resist."

Everyone took all of this in silence, was he for real?

"He isn't lying." Edward said his eyes squinted in concentration.

Suddenly Mekko's nose wrinkled "Ugh what is that smell?!" Did he really not notice me? I backed up a little bit.

"We have a dog." Esma lied quickly.

His eyes squinted "Stop lying im not stupid I saw him when I popped up here." Then he was gone and was right next to me. "Hello wolf, my father will want to see you."

Suddenly before he could touch me the front door opened and Seth and Alyssa Clearwater walked in. "Carlisle we need you too…" Seth stopped short and looked at us surprised.

"Dear me there are a lot of you…the girl looks about perfect." He disappeared and I ran for Alyssa. Everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion. Mekko grabbed my arm and started shimmering, in a matter of milla seconds we would be gone. But a mere second before we disappeared Emmett grabbed my arm. I saw Mekko's eyes widen and start to scream "NO!" but he was cut off and we were soon spiraling out of control and Me, Emmett, and Mekko disappeared, all in a matter of a second.

**Alice's POV**

"…And that's how it happened." I said to Jacob who was looking at me in shock.

"So they have Dark?!?"

"No." I said unhappily. Ever since they disappeared I have searched for them but have been unable to find them anywhere in the whole state, hell I cant find them in the whole damn country! Immediately after it happened I checked the other 3 but they never appeared. After an hour passed the three stopped and seemed to wait but when they never showed the man, Jack, started destroying trees and wrecking up the whole forest before the old woman, Mariah, comforted him and soon they were off again and the murderous glare from his face told me he would kill us without a second thought.

"I just don't understand though! He said that when he took two people he would pop up in a random place but wouldn't that mean popping up in a 132 mile radius??" Rosalie said angrily. She was very unhappy about Emmett being gone. The two weren't together anymore, they decided just to be friends because the love in there relationship disappeared a long time ago.

"Perhaps when he said he could pop up anywhere he meant literally anywhere." Bella said quietly.

"So you're saying that they could be in fucking Antarctica for all we know??" Rosalie growled.

"We'll they certainly aren't in the USA or Canada." I said loudly so everyone could hear.

"Damn it!" Jacob growled. Suddenly that boy, Atlas, and Carlisle where walking down the stairs. The boy's ear look very red and there was a large bandage on his arm.

"What's happened with Dark?"

Alyssa looked completely depressed and Seth didn't have his trademark smile on. I suppose you can't blame them, almost everyone in here was sad or mad. It made me want to just meet the three and kill them because then maybe we could be happy again. I've made my decision.

"Alright no one is to disturb me." I said walking upstairs.

"Alice?" Jasper said cautiously.

"Im going to check the entire world for them but it will take me a little while and I need complete silence and no one can disturb me." I said not stopping. "Alice that will take hours! We need you to keep check on the three vampires!" Carlisle said surprised.

I closed my eyes and concentrated then continued walking. "At this rate they will be here in less that 6 hours unless they stop but im pretty sure they won't." I walked into my room, closed the door the curtains leaving me in complete darkness. I sat on my floor Indian style and started searching the world for a place I couldn't see. Since I can't see werewolves there would be a big blank spot that I wouldn't be able to see in the world and I was damn determined to find it.

**Jacob's POV**

"Alright I love my brother but we need to start getting ready. Alyssa, Seth go to Emily's and tell Sam he needs to get everyone over here now." Seth nodded and helped Alyssa up who with shaky legs walk outside with Seth. "Now you guys said they were going to come here first right?" I said quickly. Carlisle nodded his head. "Alright well do you know how skilled they will be?"

"According to Alice they were quite old…they will most likely be skilled in combat." Carlisle said.

"Alright then we need to be ready. Could we do maybe another combat type thing like we did before we fought the new borns?" I said curiously.

Carlisle nodded "That would be fine." We should perhaps fight closer to here rather than the field we used before."

"Ya we should." I said.

"New borns?" Atlas said looking up at me confused.

"Ill explain later." I said placing a small kiss to his forehead. He just nodded and sat down on the couch next to me. "Will we need help?" I said.

"No there are only three I think we can handle it dog." Rosalie said with a huff.

I chuckled "Whatever you say you insensitive bitch." She glared at me but then smirked and walked over to Jasper who was looking up the stairs obviously worried about Alice.

"Don't worry she's fine." He still wouldn't budge though.

"Jake?" I looked down and Atlas was staring at me. I smiled at him and sat down next to him and pulled him against me and explained the whole situation with the new borns. I decided to leave out the tent part where I idiotically tried to hit on Bella when I still loved her. But now I can easily push those feelings away. My life belonged to Atlas now.

"Wow…I can't believe that happened and I didn't even realize it!" he said snuggling closer to my shirtless body.

"Don't feel to bad…really it wasn't that exciting." I said like it was nothing. Atlas smiled shyly at me and I couldn't help thinking it was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. I poked his stomach and he started giggling and I could swear they were the sweetest things I've ever heard.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. When I pulled back his face was flushed red and he buried his face in the side of my stomach so I couldn't see. Suddenly the front door opened and the whole pack walked in. I turned to my pack "When you were wolves did any of you hear…"

"No Jake sorry we couldn't hear Dark." Quil said sadly. I saw Jared walk in with a giant bandage covering his back and part of his left arm and couldn't help feeling a little bit of pride towards Atlas. Suddenly the Cullen's piled in and I could feel the, not as strong but still there, tension fill the air.

"Seth and Alyssa explained and we would like it if you showed us how older vampires fight."

Carlisle smiled. "We were actually just out preparing a makeshift field. After you?" he said gesturing towards the forest. Sam nodded though I could tell he still didn't trust vampires.

**Emmett's POV**

Everything became like a freakish blur and we went from the living room to some place I've never seen in my entire life. I could still feel Dark's hot skin touching my cold skin. I could hear the sound of labored breathing. We were on a beach; I could see the moon high and very big in the sky. I quickly sat up and I could see some houses and buildings further up the beach. Where the hell were we?!?

I looked down and Dark was unconscious and I could see Mekko laying flat on his back. He was making loud breathing sounds and was struggling to move. "S-shit." He said angrily. His eyes turned on me "This is your fault! You made me use too much energy and now I wont be able to move for a little while!" I quickly picked up Dark and moved the boy away from Mekko. "Y-you can't leave me here!" he said.

I started walking away but then stopped, damn my nice side. I turned around and after some situating I ended up having to carry Mekko bridal style and Dark had his arms around my neck and was situated nicely on my back.

Damn why the hell do I have to do all the heavy lifting in this family?

**Well that's chapter 10! I hoped you like it. I actually didn't realize it was going to be from multiple points of view until I was already finished. I would have liked to write more but I decided I needed something to write about next chap lol. So please stay tune for the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**P.S. A reader sent me a message wondering how you pronounce Mekko's name and it is pronounced (MEEK-O). Hope that helps =)**


	12. Is this Love?

Seeing things in Black and White

**Well I got some reviews from loyal fans =) and some new ones so that makes me happy =) so anyway sadly again I don't have many things to say except I got a review and would like to correct that I am spelling Esma instead of Esme lol so now that, that is cleared up I will proceed on to the next chapter!!! **

Chapter 11: Love Affair

**Emmett's POV**

I carried us to the nearest building I could find, which happened to be a Holiday Inn, and quickly piled us inside. There were two people sitting in the lounge area and a perky woman. They were all very blond and very tan. The woman turned and looked at me stunned. "Are you three alright?!" I walked up to the counter and smiled.

"Yes we're fine, one room please."

She started typing on the computer. "Um im sorry sir there is only one room with two beds."

"I'll take it." I said immediately. She seemed surprised but nodded and starting typing things then tried to hand me the room key but since my hands were full with Mekko she wasn't sure what to do. I laughed "Just put it on his stomach." She placed the key on his stomach and I took us upstairs to room….132, Freaky coincidence.

I skillfully picked up the key with my mouth and waved it in front of the little button thing and soon the light turned green and I opened the door with my mouth. I took us inside and placed Mekko on the tan colored bed and put the still unconscious Dark on the other bed.

I sat down on the end of Dark's bed and started thinking. Ok there were a couple things I needed to do. One, figure out where the hell I was. Two, get a phone. And three, try to get back as soon as possible.

"Where the hell are we?" Mekko mumbled not moving a muscle. I turned too him

"We are at a Holiday Inn."

"No I mean what state is this?"

I pondered before answering "No clue."

"Turn on the TV and look on the news and im sure you will find out." Mekko mumbled.

I grabbed the remote and clicked the power button. It was on that whole, you can watch movies on here, screen. I clicked until soon I found the weather. "…..and its going to be a cloudy week here in Crescent city, California." California. Somehow we got all the way over to California. Perhaps that's a good thing because we aren't too far from Washington. If we started traveling now we could maybe be back in, oh, 11 or 12 hours. Of course I wouldn't leave until Dark woke up.

I walked over to him and laid a hand on his head. He was breathing small but powerful breaths. He would have to wake up eventually. I stripped off my shirt and lifted Mekko so he was sitting propped up on his bed. "Ugh put your shirt back on." He said as I sat him up.

"Please you know you like my muscles…anyway I might as well get comfortable, until Dark wakes up we aren't leaving.

"Is that his name? Dark?"

"Ya and you would have taken him and used him without even knowing his name or anything about his life." I hissed. "So how does this work? Since you can't faint you just can't move or something?" I said leering at him.

He slowly moved his head so he was looking at me with his maroon colored eyes. "I can still move…it just hurts a lot." He very slowly started scooting towards the edge of the bed. "Im taking a shower." He stood up after a couple tries on shaky legs and started to wobble towards the bathroom but soon started falling forward. With vampiric speed I caught him before he could completely fall and lifted him into my arms.

"You little dumb ass." I mumbled taking him towards the bathroom. "Ill help you get in then ill just let you sit there for an hour then ill come back and help you out, deal?" I said looking him in the eye.

"Fine…" he mumbled obviously not happy. I took him into the shower and sat him on the outer rim of the tub. "I can get my clothes off." he said angrily when I started stripping his shirt off. I dropped my hands and he weakly tried to take his shirt off but couldn't even reach part his nipples.

I sighed and helped him out of his shirt. His hands fumbled on his belt but he couldn't even get that off. I undid his belt and stripped his pants off leaving him in tight black briefs. He looked away embarrassed and a blush formed on his cheeks. I started to stand up "I think you've got it from here…"

"No!" he grabbed my arm and I looked down surprised. "I-I mean I need help getting in." he stuttered. Was he serious? I could tell by the blush and the look on his face and how he was looking at me…he was crushing on me.

"Look kid…" before I could finish speaking he fell backwards and smacked his head…pulling me down with him. I ended up landing right on top of him, my face right in front of his. His chest was warm, soft. It gave me….strange feelings I never felt before. I was noticing different things about him. How his eyes seemed to sparkle in the light, how white hair just slightly covered his eyes which bothered me greatly. I lifted my hand and lightly moved the hair from in front of his eyes.

He looked at me with a blush and confusion prominent on his face. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

I kissed him then. It was a small kiss completely impulsive but I couldn't help myself…there was just something about him that I just found…perfect. I pulled away and his cheeks were a tomato red. "W-why d-d-did you do that?" he stuttered obviously in shock.

"It's….hard to explain." I said not looking at him.

"It's not that I didn't like it but…" I looked at him surprised.

"You liked it?" A weak smile formed on his face.

"Ya I kind of did."

"Would you like me to do it again?" I said curiously.

He looked surprised, "I…I didn't realize you were um gay."

"I'm not; well I mean im not completely, im Bi….so yes? No? Maybe so?" I said poking his nose. He giggled.

"Ok I guess that would be ok."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips gently against his. He let out a high pitched moan and I rubbed his cheek gently.

I pulled away and a frown formed on his face. "This is wrong." He said.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I said copying his frown.

"I mean…you're like my enemy…well according to father you are….if I said you weren't the enemy…" he shuddered and I wrapped an arm around him.

"What would he do?" I said rubbing his stomach which seemed to calm him.

He turned towards me teary eyed. "He-He'll kill me like...like he killed my other sister." He choked out before he started sobbing. I pressed his head against my shirtless chest and let him sob. He was shaking and I rubbed the small of his back gently trying to calm him. After a good two minutes he stopped sobbing but didn't stop shaking. "W-we were on our way to your house and…and my sister…she was me and Pelly's younger sister her name was Rue…she was 50 but she looked maybe twelve at the most…Pelly hated her but I loved her so much…she didn't have any powers and it annoyed Jack and Mariah…they overheard her talking to me…she said we should run away because what we were going to do was so wrong…they said she was a traitor and they would kill me too unless…unless…I….Proved my loyalty. They…they…forced me to….kill her!" he started sobbing and shaking violently.

It was horrible, it was wrong; it was one of the worst things you could force someone to do. "Im so sorry." I said kissing the top of his head as he shook and sobbed into my neck.

"I loved her so much!" he sobbed. "I-I don't want to go back to them! I can't after w-what they forced me to do!"

"You don't have to." I said looking him straight in the eye. He looked at me surprised "You don't have to follow them, you can live with us. You…you can stay with me." I said rubbing his cheek.

Fresh tears stained his cheeks and he started to shake again. "You don't understand….I lied to your family."

"What do you mean?" I said seriously.

"Being resistant to blood isn't my sister Pelly's only power…" he said looking ashamed.

"Mekko what else can she do?" I said.

"She…she can…" when he told me I couldn't believe my ears.

"B-but something like that would take so much energy…" I said in shock.

"It does, when she does it she becomes as vulnerable as a human but Jack and Mariah usually hide her when she does it. As long as she is alive she can do it as much as she wants. Becoming as vulnerable as a human is her only weakness." He said sadly.

"My god…I need to get phone and call them, warn them immediately." I started sitting up and he grabbed my arm so I pulled him up with me.

"Im sorry." He said. "If I didn't lie…"

"I understand." I said kissing his nose. "If you didn't lie they would have killed you when they found out." He nodded sadly. I picked him up and put him back on the bed. "All right ill be back. Im going to get a phone." I said starting to leave.

"Wait!!" he said loudly. I turned. "Check my pants pocket my cell-phone should be in there." I smiled and went back into the bathroom and grabbed his pants and pulled out his cell-phone, it was a small Blackberry.

I dialed the only number in my family that I had bothered to commit to memory, Alice's phone number. I dialed the number but it went straight to voice-mail. "Damn it her phone is off." I said angrily.

"You don't know any other numbers??" Mekko said surprised. I turned and sighed.

"I have a really bad memory. The only reason I remember hers is because she pretty much made me spend an entire day writing it down on paper until it was burned into my skull."

"Well maybe Dark knows some numbers." Mekko said hopefully. He was right. Dark had to know at least a few of the packs numbers.

"You're right!" I said hopefully. I turned…but Dark was still out cold. I checked his pants pockets but I realized these clothes belonged to us; he wouldn't have his cell phone because he must have left them in his car or maybe at his house. "Damn no phone." I said angrily.

"Maybe you should try waking him up." Mekko said trying to sit up and failing miserably.

"Dark." I said shaking him. No response. "Dark!!!" I yelled slapping him across the face. Still no response.  
"Wait is he even breathing?!?" Mekko said shocked. I pressed my finger to his neck. "Ya he is…damn it he has to wake up eventually. I think we are just going to have to wait till he wakes up."

"Damn it…they have to be stopped." Mekko said seriously. I walked over and kissed him gently.

"Don't worry we'll stop them." I said crawling nearer to him and kissing his nose making him blush. Suddenly I could feel something poking my stomach and looked down to find his medium sized erection brushing up against my stomach.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said turning a deep shade of red. I chuckled and suddenly he was all I could think about. I know it was wrong for me to forget about everyone else but I had a beautiful boy underneath me that needed to be taken care of. I stood up and slipped off my pants. See I never wear underwear because it annoys me. I don't like briefs because they are to tight on my dick and I don't like boxers because I don't like my junk just hanging there. He stared at me and my, not to brag or anything, large cock and balls. "W-what a-are you doing…" I leaned back down and kissed him. I could feel his clothed dick rubbing up against my hard stomach and he let out another high pitched moan.

I gently pulled off his briefs letting his erection spring out. It was already leaking precum and he was shaking in anticipation. I smiled and twisted our bodies so he was on top of me and his erection and my rising erection were pressed tightly together. I placed one hand on his butt and the other on the small of his back. We both kissed fighting for dominance of each others mouths. I ended up winning and explored the inside of his mouth with my tongue.

He suddenly gasped and I pulled away. "What?"

"Im gonna cum." He said with another gasp. I twisted up back around so he was on his back and me on top of him. I looked down at his dick and its head was swollen and a little purple and smothered in precum.

"Crap babe don't cum yet!" I said looking back up towards his face. His eyes were closed and he was sweating lightly.

"Can't….do…ah!" his eyes opened and he nearly screamed as he came all over his stomach and chest. I leaned back down and kissed him gently as he rode out his orgasm. Finally he stopped and he sighed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cum early."

"It's alright…is this your first time doing anything sexual like this?" I said curiously. He nodded

"Been alive for about 57 years and I have never had anything sexual happen."

"My god I would have gone insane." I said with fake seriousness. He giggled.

"I only know all these sexual terms because…well you learn stuff in 57 years." I smiled and kissed his cheeks. He frowned though. "What about you? Don't want to…um get off?"

I smiled "No don't worry about me im fine."

"B-but…" a blush formed on his cheeks. "I…want you to cum on me."

I grinned from ear to ear. "Well if you really want me to…" I laid down next to him on my side and started jacking myself off. His blush deepened as I got off from just looking at his perfect body. I pressed my forehead against his and groaned as I came all over his chest and a little on his chin.

"Hehe been a little while." I chuckled pulling his cum covered body against mine.

"Is this love?" he said looking me in the eye. The question sort of caught me off guard. I wasn't really sure how to reply.

"I…I haven't really figured that out yet." I said pressing my nose against his. He smiled

"We should go then. I mean we can't wait for Dark to wake up. We need to get back to Forks now." I nodded.

"You're right. Let's get you cleaned up and we can go." I picked him up and carried him into the shower and gently us until we were squeaky clean. I put our old clothes on and I picked us all up and carried them downstairs.

"Hello again." I said to the woman. "We are checking out." She looked surprised.

"You were only in there for like an hour." She said surprised.

"Ya well we realized we need to get on the road." I said. "Here ill just get my wallet and pay…"

"Oh that won't be necessary. You were only in their for an hour. Don't worry ill just pretend like you weren't here." She said with a little smile.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. "Can I ask your name? I want to remember so I can pay you back one day." She smiled.

"My name is Kat Tell."

"Alright Kat ill pay you back." I said then walked out the front revolving door.

When we got outside the moon was still high in the sky.

"It's pretty." Mekko said.

"Ya its pretty but you're a lot more beautiful."

He looked at me and smiled "So are you." I smiled and kissed him.

"Alright first we need to find a map and figure out which way Washington is." I said. "Then we need…"

"_It's Heartbreak! Warfare! Once you want it to begin, No one really ever wins it's…" _I looked at Mekko surprised. "That's my phone." I raised an eyebrow. "What? I like John Mayer…" I skillfully reached into my pocket and pulled it out.

"Holy shit…" I said surprised.

"What? Who is it?" Mekko said.

"It's…Alice." I said happily. I didn't think she would call back so quickly. I quickly answered the phone. "Alice!"

"_FINALLY!!!!_" she practically screamed into the phone. "_Emmett you need to get back here as soon as possible! Head north and you should be able to get back if you run for a few hours. Try not to take to long feeding…I got to go." _Before I could even say anything she hung up on me.

"You got to be kidding me." I hissed.

"Well you heard the girl north!" Mekko said. I just noticed that his eyes were turning black.

"Look I'll run for an hour then we can feed." I said nuzzling his nose.

"Alright…wait you guys drink animal blood right?" Mekko said. "I've never had Animal blood…"

"Don't worry you'll get use to it." I said planting a small kiss to his lips. "Now let's get out of here." I started running at vamperic speeds. Rushing by Car's and other things that would never notice me. I ended up running for two hours. I had to because there were no animals to feed on. But finally we reached a large sign that said "Welcome to Oregon!" Luckily there was a large forest surrounding us. "Ok we can feed here." I said putting Dark up against a tree. "o-ok" he said.

During the time he started regaining some movement in his bones. I sat him down on shaky legs and he weakly stood up. Suddenly by shear luck a Deer suddenly ran by us. I ran and tackled the thing snapping its neck. I carried it back and Mekko seemed shocked. "Alright, just bite into the neck here and just eat." I said. I leaned down and bit into another part of its neck and started sucking. Mekko followed suit and bite into the other part of its neck, drinking greedily.

Finally I finished and let Mekko finish up. "I feel so much better." He said.

"Good…we aren't going to get to stop for a little while so I hope you drained the damn thing."

"I did."

"Good." I picked Dark up and then Mekko and we started back up again. "It will take about 5 to 6 hours to get back!" I yelled.

All I could hope for was that we got back in time.

**Alright! I hope you enjoyed the chap and the little twist. I would have done a little more but I wanted to post something before Christmas break because otherwise I wouldn't have posted anything at all. So I hope you enjoyed and please review! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS JESUS!!!!! ALSO MERRY CHRISTMAS READERS!!!! Oops caps teehee =]**


	13. Like the last time

Seeing things in black and white

**Hello! Well Christmas is over so I can get back to work on the story! Lol um I don't really have anything to say so here we go! I don't own anything if I did then Sam would have been neutered. If I owned the series Sam would have been neutered by Jacob when he tried to make Jake do stuff he didn't want to! TAKE THAT SAM!!! (Also I put two because I forgot to put that in last chap)**

Chapter 12: Like the last time

Atlas POV

All I could say was that I was a little surprised by the tension. The Cullen's seemed well at ease but the wolves were incredibly tense. It was a little uncomfortable to be in-between the negativity and positivity. If it wasn't for the warm muscular arm around my shoulders it would have been completely unbearable. Soon after the little invite the Pack and the Cullen's all piled outside to the little makeshift field. Jake stood up and stretched then helped me up and soon we began to walk outside. I stopped abruptly and Jake stopped with me.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled tangling up our fingers.

"My limp…it's still there but it doesn't hurt as much and it's not as bad." I said rubbing my hand over my leg. He leaned down and lifted up my shorts to get a better look at my leg. Where there should have been fading red scars were now pink fading scars. A smile stained his face and he gently kissed each little scar before moving up and planting a lusty kiss on my mouth. He wrapped his arms around my back and pressed me against his chest and I swear it was the safest I had felt in a long time.

"God I love you so much." He said kissing my hair. It was just the most perfect thing he could've said at that moment. I buried my face in his bare chest and just breathed in his scent. It reminded me of…well many things and some things I just couldn't even name they were so heavenly. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I leaned up and hesitantly brushed my lips against his. He took the next step and pressed his warm, soft, full lips against mine and I swear it's what heaven feels like.

He gently ran his hands over my back and placed them over my butt. He pulled me closer and bit my lower lip and pulled on it gently. I shivered and an erection started to quickly form in my shorts. He abruptly stopped.

"Wait we should probably go outside and listen to the Cullen's…." I gave him a curious look.

"Wait so when we are wolves we can like read each other's minds right?"

"Yes."

"So can't we just turn into wolves later and they can explain everything to us?" He adopted a thoughtful expression before a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"I suppose you're right…" he picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door and set me on the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips while he kissed me gently.

He tugged at my too tight shirt until I raised my arms, letting him take it from me without resistance. He pulled at my pants and pulled them off me leaving me completely nude. "God you're so beautiful." He said looking me over, causing me to blush violently. I tugged at his pants and with a chuckle he unbuttoned them and let me pull them off of his body.

**Jacob's POV**

God he was so beautiful. His skin was soft, velvety. His eyes were big and a beautiful shade of brown, they were a lighter shade of brown that reminded me of Coffee with cream and sugar already in it. He smelt strangely like cinnamon and pine but it was like smelling heaven for me. I eyed his naked body hungrily and, with great delight, he started to blush and look away which was absolutely adorable. I chuckled as he struggled to pull off my pants. I unbuttoned them and let him deprive me of them and almost started laughing as his blush deepened as he stared at my, not to brag, very large cock and balls.

"Do you see something you like?" I said taking his hand and rubbing it against my dick making him shiver. I buried my face in his stomach and he started giggling like crazy, especially when I start planting little kisses on it. It made me feel amazing.

"Jake stop!" he giggled trying to move my head. I started kissing up until I was planting fiery kisses to his chest.

"Jake…" he wrapped his small but strong arms around my neck, letting me continue my kisses. I slowly plant kisses up to his Adam's apple then to his chin until I reached my destination. His lips were as smooth and warm as they looked. I loved the feeling of his lips against mine. He blushed once again and I smirked feeling like I won some kind of contest.

Being with him makes me feel like that…like I was on top of the world.

"God I love you so much it's unbelievable…" he looked at me with surprise.

"I…I…" he started to cry.

"You're just so…sweet and caring and nice!" more sobbing.

"Hey, hey, hey…" I pressed his head against my chest.

"Babe don't cry…I hate seeing you cry…I swear it kills me." I said kissing his tear covered cheeks.

"Y-you're right im sorry…" he sniffled wiping his cheeks with his hands. I kissed him again and he sighed.

"Guess I sorta ruined the mood."

"Hehe not gonna lie, you sorta did. But hell I bet I can still get you to scream my name…" I growled lustfully. I know what you're thinking, "um hello 3 vampires are coming and Emmet, Dark, and the weird kid Makka or whatever have disappeared, so why the hell are you fucking Atlas?!" Well you have to consider my position, this may be the last time I ever get to fuck Atlas and the last time I can make him happy….we both needed this.

"J-Jacob!" he said surprised as I pressed him up against the mirror.

"God this is gonna be fun…" I pressed three fingers against his lips as I nipped at his erect nipple. He whimpered as he sucked on my fingers. I bit his shoulder and then his chin. He let my three fingers go, all nice and wet, and I toyed with his tight ring of muscles.

"Y-you better s-stop biting me!" he warned as I bit his neck playfully.

"Oh? Are you going to punish me somehow?" I toyed biting his nose.

"Y-yes!" he stuttered. Suddenly without warning he bit my ear lobe.

"Ow!" I said with fake enthusiasm. He really wasn't biting that hard but I decided to mess with him a little, he always is so adorable when I mess with him. He let go immediately.

"I-im s-sorry! A-are you o-ok?!" I grinned and his face turned from one to shock to one of confusion.

"W-what?"

"God you are just so adorable." I said. I bit his earlobe gently and shoved a still wet finger into his heat.

"Ah!" he started to whimper in a manner I found irresistible.

"That's what im looking for…" I pressed a second finger in him, then a third. At this point he was trying very hard not to scream but was failing wonderfully.

"Breath baby….god you're so tight..." I groaned into his ear. His little whimpering sounds got louder and soon I knew I had tortured him long enough. I removed my fingers and pulled him against my chest. I sat down on the floor, with him still hugging my chest, and spread my legs far. He wrapped his arms around my head and pressed his forehead against mine. I could feel little quick breaths tickling my nose. I lifted his hips easily and placed him teasingly over my erection before finally lowering him until I was buried to the hilt in his tight heat.

"Ah!!" he screamed. He hugged himself closer to me and wrapped his legs around me. I groaned in pleasure. I kept my hands on his hips and slowly started to lift him then let him quickly drop back on my erection. He let out a scream and I moaned in pleasure. I increase my pace. The room soon was filled with whimpers and small screams from him and moans and groans from me.

"F-faster!" he begged which made me even harder than I already was. I slammed him down on me faster until I think it was impossible to go any faster. Precum started to dribble from his tip. The smell made me let out a feral growl and I slammed into him even harder. I could fell the precum escaping my head and I could tell I was close to the end.

"Im gonna cum." He whimpered.

"Me too baby, me too." I bit his lower lip and tugged on it gently. He leaned forward and smashed his lips against mine. With a loud groan I came inside him. When I was done riding out my orgasm I quickly pulled out and started pumping my lover's girth until he came on my hand and waist with a loud scream of my name.

I leaned down and kissed his nose and other parts of his body as he breathed in quick short rasps.

With a smirk I laid down flat on my back with my hands behind my head. After his breathing finally slowed he crawled up next to me and laid down on my arm. I twisted so I was on my side and looking right at him.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi" he said a bit nervously. I just smiled and kissed his nose.

"That was nice."

"We have the best sex ever and you can only call it "Nice"?" he said quizzically.

"Ok really, really nice." I chuckled, pulling him so he was pressed against me.

"You mean to say brilliant! Extravagant! Incredible!" he said.

"Ok then it was extravagant!" I said mimicking his tone. He blushed embarrassed and I just smiled and kissed his nose. He sighed.

"I wish we could sleep but we should probably see what's going on."

"True I suppose…though I doubt we would get in trouble for a small nap." He looked at me reluctantly but I just smiled.

"Please…I want to be with you safe for as long as possible." His eyes got a little big then he just nodded and snuggled closer to me.

"I love you Jacob."  
"I love you too Atlas."

"Promise me something." He mumbled into my neck. His moved his head back a little so I could look into his eyes.

"You won't get hurt…and you never leave me." I stared into his coffee brown eyes for a good minute before answering.

"I can live with that…as long as you make the same promise. Let's say we kiss on it?" he smiled shyly.

"I can live with that." And with that we kissed and fell into a sleep filled with just us together…forever.

**Emmet's POV**

I was running as fast as a vampire can. I could feel Mekko breathing heavily. His eyes were almost completely black from not having any blood; I was feeling

the extreme thirst as well. It had been altogether 5 hours since we disappeared from the house and ended up on the beach. We passed a sign that said "you are now entering Washington!" about half an hour ago. I unfortunately didn't recognize anything yet.

"Emmet…" Mekko was shivering in my arms.

"I know babe, ill stop in a minute." I ran for a good 8 minutes before I found a good place in some forest to rest. I placed the now fully capable Mekko down and the unfortunately still unconscious Dark on a tree.

"Mekko I thought you said when you took too many people you would be unable to move for a week?" I said as he stretched.

"Well of course those were just huge exaggerations, plus I mean the last time I did do it was like 20 years ago. I suppose my abilities have improved with age and practice."

"Very nice." I chuckled.

"Alright I will find us food. You just stay here and watch Dark." I turned and ran for a few seconds before stopping and listening for any sound. Luck was on my side as I heard paws hitting the ground. I ran in that direction and I guess god decided he loved me. Sitting there was a giant brown bear.

My favorite.

I tackled the thing and it swiped at me with its paws. We fought for a good minute until I finally snapped its neck. My shirt was a complete tattered mess so I just ripped it off and tossed it. I picked it up with ease and carried it back to Mekko. Mekko stared at me wide eyed.

"Emmet what the hell?!"

"What? Bear is really, really, really good." After some convincing and forcing him to feel my abs, he finally agreed to feed on the bear.

"Stupid amazing abs…" he mumbled as he bit into its neck. I bit into a lower part of its body closer to the heart. It took a little while but finally we were done feeding and my little Mekko was looking better than ever. I had to admit I felt a lot better than before as well.

"That was a lot better than the dear…" he mumbled.

"Haha! Bear is my favorite, seems it's yours as well." I said kissing the top of his head. He giggled and hugged me tightly and I hugged back eagerly.

"Alright we need to get back on the road." I said with a smile.

"We should be getting back in about an hour." I said. He sighed.

"Good the sooner the better." We both turned and ran back to where we left Dark…but where was he?

"I could have sworn we left Dark here!" Mekko said shocked. I turned left and right but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Dark!!!!!" I yelled. Nothing. Then I caught his scent. I turned in the direction we had been heading before and I could sense him. he was running very quickly in the direction of home.

"Shit Mekko he is heading home." I said angrily. I picked up Mekko and started running after Dark.

"I can just teleport us you know!" Mekko yelled.

"I don't want you tiring yourself out babe." I said kissing him then pushing myself faster. When we were feeding he must have gotten way, way ahead of us. I could just barely sense him, but the way he kept turning I could tell that he must know where he was going, like he had been here before.

So all we had to do was follow him and we would be home free.

"So I guess we don't have to stop him do we?" I said. Mekko looked up and, after a minute, smiled, understanding exactly what was going on.

**Hi! Sorry this took so long by the way. I was having a bit of writers block and school is keeping me really busy. Anyway im glad I was able to get this done and um (sniffle) I have a bit of sad news. There are only going to be 3 more chapters! *starts to sob* im sorry but the truth is I started to get a little bored with the story and I know that I need to finish it now before I just leave it without an ending. But of course the writers block thing and school are true too. So anyway I hope you all liked it and I will try to have the third chap up and running quickly.**


	14. The Spark Pt 1

Seeing things in Black and white

**Hello well after this there are only two more chaps left. Cry, cry lol well I hope yall like this chap. Oh also I don't own anything, if I did then the Volturi would be adorable vampire bunny's. Come on tell me that wouldn't be totally adorable and badass. I mean tiny little vampire bunny Jane torturing people? That would be so awesome.**

**Chapter 13: The Spark pt 1**

**Alice POV**

I quickly ran down the stairs. Jasper sat up immediately.

"Alice what…" I ran past him quickly, ignoring his stream of questions. I was outside in seconds. Carlisle and Esma were demonstrating to the wolves how older vampires fight.

"Everybody!" I yelled in a hurried voice. Everyone stopped and stared at us.

"I have good news and bad! Good news! I found Emmet and Dark!" I heard sighs of relief.

"The bad news?" Carlisle said. My eyes darkened.

"Our guests? They are going to be here in about 6 minutes."

**Emmet's POV**

"Damn he's fast!" I said pushing myself to run faster while Mekko, sweet beautiful Mekko, hung on my arms for dear life. I was carrying him bridal style while we chased Dark. Apparently he woke up and ran away from our little group while me and Mekko were feeding.

"Can you keep up?" Mekko said seriously.

"Ya don't worry your pretty little head." I said in a quick huff. He just nodded and quit talking.

We ran in silence for the longest time before finally reaching something.

"I recognize all of this! We must be close!" I said in joy.

"Thank god." Mekko mumbled. We had to get there before things got bad. And with the knowledge of what the young girl, Pelly, could do? Things would go bad quickly.

**Atlas POV**

"Atlas? Atlas get up." I opened my eyes and Jake was sitting over me with a worried look on his face.

"Get your clothes on now." He said handing them to me quickly.

"Wha?" was my genius response.

"The bad guys are gonna be here in a few minutes." He said pulling me up and pulling my pants on me.

"O-oh." I said pulling my shirt on quickly. He leaned over and kissed me lustfully.

"If things go bad…"

"Run I know Jake, I mean its 3 vampires how tough can they be?" he just glared steely at me.

"You have got no idea how strong 3 vampires can be baby, especially older ones." He kissed me.

"I just want you to be safe." He said. I nodded.

"I understand." I leaned up and he kissed me gently.

"I love you Atty."

"I love you to Jacob."

Why did I get the feeling we would never embrace like this again?

**Pelly's POV**

"Oh good we are almost there!" Jack growled in his usual angry demeanor.

"Yes, yes dear. Now remember the plan everybody. We talk first and if they don't agree we kill them. Are you ready dear?" I sighed.

"Yes "mother"" I said with intentional emphasis on the mother part. I could already smell them. Werewolves. They were a very nice hobby, no not hobby an obsession. For years Mariah and Jack have abducted one werewolf and experimented on them until they died. You see though, Mariah's ability is newly discovered. She didn't realize until recently that she was able to erase memories so as you can tell she was extremely eager to test it out on a werewolf.

When I was reborn I wanted very badly to see a werewolf. Mariah and Jack told me many stories of there stupidity and brute strength. But of course if you can just touch one and give it a little squeeze….pop. I was so eager to meet one. Mariah and Jack said we only needed one. They said to try to get a strong one but a weak one would also be a good replacement.

I was oh so eager.

We finally arrived at the Cullen's little house. We all stopped short when we saw the large group of people waiting for us.

"My I think they were expecting us." Mariah chuckled.

"Hello." A man with blond hair said. He was quite sexy, even by vampire standards.

"We are not here for trouble…we just want to find our son Mekko and to take a werewolf and we will be on our way." It was extremely tense. I quickly started to analyze every person on there side of this field. There were 8 vampires on there side of the field. I only knew a few of there names. The brunette was Bella and the young 15 year old next to her was Nessie or something like that. The bronze haired one was Edward…the rest were a blank.

I did a quick count and there were 14 werewolves and two Indians who must also be werewolves. The wolves were magnificent! They were large, majestic, and beautiful. I wanted to pet one so desperately but I knew I would lose a hand if I did that. I found my gaze fixated on one of the Indians. He was young, about 14 or 15, and had pretty, short black hair. The larger Indian had a large muscular arm around the younger. Were they together? Weird…yet bold, I liked that.

"I'm sorry we do not know where your son is. We haven't seen him. Now as for the other request, I am sorry but we can't allow you to have one of the werewolves. Now please leave or we will take actions we would rather not use." The blond one said. Dead silence.

"How cute." I mused, taking a few steps forward.

"You actually think you can beat us." I saw the bronze one stagger a little. I smiled, showing off my fangs.

"N-no that's…not possible."

"Edward?" Bella said looking concerned.

"Look im not one to kill kids, that is my one taboo. So I will give you 2 minutes to get all the children out of here or I will just kill you all now."

"Puh! Please like we are afraid of you." A blond vampire said.

"Bella you and Nessie leave now!!" Edward said hastily.

"A minute thirty!" I cackled, enjoying his fear.

"Sam!" Edward said to a large black wolf. It turned and stared at him for a few seconds then nodded. He barked and three smaller wolves left, running into the forest quickly. The girl, Nessie, started to protest but Bella picked her up and ran off in the direction of the other wolves.

"Edward what the hell!" the large Indian yelled angrily.

"She can copy Jacob!" he said. The big Indian stared at him confused.

"What!?"  
"Get Atlas out of here!" he said pointing at the interesting younger Indian. The Indians stared at each other for a minute then hugged. The act was incredibly affectionate and I couldn't help but envy them. I had always wanted someone to love and trust me; Mariah and Jack aren't a good replacement. Just as the interesting one was about to leave I held up three fingers, freezing all of them.

"Three."

"Atlas go now!!" Jacob yelled, exploding into a huge russet colored wolf.

"Two." I was enjoying there fear. Atlas started to run but was cut off by Mariah it was too late for him.

"One"

**Dark's POV**

What the hell had I just saw?! I woke up in the middle of a forest and there was Emmet kissing the enemy!! I thought Emmet was cool but kissing the enemy?!?! Hell no!! He must have gone traitor! After seeing that I quickly ran away from the group. I was heading for the Rez and was taking a very quick break, my mind troubled with the thoughts of those two.

I smelled the thick stench of Emmet getting closer.

"Shit!" I cursed to myself. I pushed my wolf body away faster. I soon was ahead of him. I ran even faster, not stopping for a good 20 minutes until, finally, I reached the Cullen's house.

What I saw took my breath away.

It was a field, covered in dead bodies.

The bodies of the Cullen's and my pack brothers.

**Emmet's POV**

I ran and ran for a long time before catching up to Dark. I abruptly stopped when I saw the bodies. I fell on my knees, completely stunned.

"No." was all I could say. Mekko wiggled out of my arms and quickly stopped at seeing the site.

"Oh god we're too late." He said. He started to cry and I pulled him into my arms.

"Im so sorry! I knew I should've teleported us here! Oh god im so sorry!" I just stroked his hair as he sobbed into my shoulder. So this was it. We were too late. We failed. I failed. Now my family was gone, forever. After a minute I stood up with Mekko still wrapped around me and crossed onto the field.

Dark was sitting in the middle of the field. On his lap was the head of a large russet colored wolf. Jacob.

"Im so sorry Jake…I failed you." He started to cry.

"Dark." I said. My voice was hoarse, strained. He looked up but didn't try to run or anything.

"Why?" was all he could say.

"I don't know why…hell I don't even know what happened." We all were quiet for a few minutes. Just trying to take in everything that had happened.

"I don't understand. Why isn't there any blood?" Dark said. I had been so stricken with grief that I hadn't noticed that. I couldn't smell or see blood anywhere.

"No way…it couldn't be." He lifted up the giant black form of Sam.

Then he ripped his head off.

Dark burst up and screamed in feral anger and charged him. But I noticed first and tackled him into the ground.

"No Dark look!" he stopped struggling and then just stared in confusion.

It was not blood but oil that poured from the head.

"W-what the hell?" he said confused.

"These are not your friends. It is my sisters doing. She is able to make exact copies of anyone she wants as much as she wants. The copies are made of oil…I was never sure why exactly. Anyway like I have told Emmet, her only weakness is that when she does it she becomes as vulnerable as a human. So if I had to guess I would say your friends are fighting for their lives right now and the fight just moved. Im sure Edward figured it out and is trying to get to her but Jack is abnormally strong for a vampire and he is always hiding and protecting her while she does it."

We took the news in silence.

"What about the other one?" I said gruffly. He stared at me confused.

"Who? Mariah? She is most likely getting a Werewolf by itself so she can…test out her new powers."

"All right. We need to make a plan…" I said slamming my fist into my hand.

"We can't just go charging in there Emmy." Mekko said.

"We would lose the one thing we have and need the most. Surprise."

"Did you just call me Emmy?" I said curiously. He looked away embarrassed.

"I-Im sorry it just sort of slipped." I smiled and hugged him against my bare chest.

"I don't care if you call me that."

"O-oh ok." He said relaxing into my arms.

"Um HELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO??!?!?!" the voice broke us from our fluff and we turned to see Dark tapping his foot impatiently.

"You know there is a war going on. Can you two save the fluffiness for later?? Seriously and I thought you were a bad guy!" he said pointing at Mekko.

"Well you see…" I quickly explained everything that had happened after we teleported. I decided to leave out the oral sex part and the making out part. Probably not the kind of thing he would want to hear. Dark sighed.

"God what's wrong with the world? Seriously I don't know who is good and whose evil anymore! Just tell me what to do so I can do it!" Mekko nodded.

"Alright here is what we are going to do. First Emmet and I are going to find Pelly and Jack. Emmet, Jack is too strong for me but you can take him." he said rubbing my arm which I flexed making him giggle and me grin from ear to ear.

"I will take care of Pelly. And Dark you need to find Mariah and kill her quickly before she can take anyone's memory. It doesn't work on vampires but it works on humans and we have no clue if it works on werewolves…yet. So try not to let her grab your head for more than 9 seconds. That's how long it takes for her to destroy memories."

"Got it." Dark said with a quick nod.

"If you finish before us or we finish before you, we need to find each other and help got it?"

"Right." Me and Dark said in unison. Mekko held his hand in the middle and I put mine on top of his, Dark hesitated at first but put his in the circle.

"Let's go!" I roared. We threw our hands up and Dark exploded into a werewolf.

"Oh Dark one more thing!" Mekko yelled before Dark entered the forest. He turned quickly.

"Mariah loves to wear this awful lavender perfume, something about feeling regal, anyway try to find that scent and you should find her!" he nodded his giant head and turned to leave. Me and Mekko had a quick embrace before leaving. But right when we were about to leave, Dark was in front of us…and he looked panicked. He quickly became human again. He was stark naked and I had no problem not looking down there but Mekko looked away, embarrassed.

"I can't hear my pack mates voices in my head!" he said looking scared. I felt confusion wash over me. Confusion because I could smell fresh oil and fur about 150 yards from where we were. Very deep in the woods in a nice open area.

"But Dark I can still smell them." I said.

"That's the thing! I could actually hear them fighting but I couldn't hear anything in my head besides my own thoughts!"

"It must have to do with the copies. It's like the copied werewolves are the negatives of you real werewolves. I think it is like your telepathic links are canceling each other out! And so you can't hear one another." Mekko said with this adorable little face he made when he was in deep thought about something.

"Alright that is going to be an inconvenience…I just thought of something else. What if we run into any copies? How can I tell if they are copies or not." Mekko chuckled.

"It is actually really obvious. The copies have a small tattoo on there face that looks like a P. which of course stands for Pelly. If any of them have a P on there cheek…don't hesitate to kill it because trust me they won't hesitate." Dark nodded.

"Alright I got it. Good luck you two." He then turned, transformed, and then was gone.

"Alright Mekko lets get moving. We have a date with your sister." I picked up Mekko again and soon we were gone.

**Jacob's POV**

Copies. One for each of us. In fact I was fighting myself right now. I couldn't hear my other pack mates. I knew they weren't dead but being unable to know if they needed help? It was torture. After the copies appeared. Edward raced after the girl but she was picked up by the man and they were gone, Alice and Edward chasing after him. The rest of us were faced with fighting ourselves. It was driving me insane. I would kill myself and then another would appear. The fight quickly moved to a more open area. After the death of the first one another appeared. I had killed myself over 5 times now.

Atlas. My Atlas. He was forced to stay here by that woman and was having to fight himself as well. I had no idea how he was doing. I had to stay focused on myself and only myself. If I didn't I would find an opening and kill myself.

It was driving me insane, and I knew eventually we would tire and someone would die.

For some reason ourselves were filled with oil. I ripped my own head off and oil splattered onto me. The field was covered in it. I was covered in it.

It was driving me insane.

**Atlas POV**

It was driving me insane. Not knowing how anyone was doing. How Jake was doing. I would kill myself but then another would appear! Why? I didn't understand!

Why!!??

I had just slashed my throat for the third time when suddenly I felt something slam into my oil covered head. I let out a yelp and fell forward seeing stars.

The woman who was with the other two, Mariah, was standing over me.

"I choose you." She chuckled. She grabbed my leg and began to drag me away from the filed. The new clone just looked at me and laughed then exploded into a large glob of oil which covered where I was just fighting moments ago. No one was trying to help me. They were just too busy trying not to get killed themselves.

So this was it.

This was how I would die.

Being dragged away from the people I love to be experimented on. I could feel the place were Mariah hit me begin to dribble blood down my head. After a long time of dragging I was flipped on my back. My body became normal again and I felt clothe pants pulled on me.

"Now then, lets see what memories I can destroy." I felt her fingertips lightly touch my head.

"In nine seconds it will be over for you, don't worry. It will all be over soon." 9 seconds. Was that all? It seemed a lifetime ago when I was waiting impatiently for the phone to ring and the time to run out so I could talk to Dark. Now I didn't want the time to run quickly. I wanted it to run slowly. Like a snail. I could hear the clock now…..

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick……_

I could feel them slipping away. My friends, my family, and my stupid brother I loved so much it hurt. Gone forever.

I only had one thing left now. Him. My lover. My friend. My life.

Jacob.

Tears fell down my eyes.

"Please not Jacob." I sobbed.

"Im sorry dear but he must go." She said like she was actually in pain doing it.

My life was slipping away. He was leaving me. I suddenly felt confused.

Why had I been crying? Where was I? Who was I?

What was going on?

"Oh goodness it work!" a voice said excitedly. Suddenly I felt something slam into my head and an empty darkness overtook me.

At that moment I felt one final memory leave me. A shape. A silhouette. There was something special about that silhouette. It was once someone I loved. I knew that much. I couldn't place the name or face but I knew I once loved that person. The memory left me leaving me in complete darkness.

Goodbye whoever you are.

***sigh* Well I am bushed and tired. I worked non stop on this until I was done. *grins happily* well I hope you all liked it and I know it's a shitty ending but hell there are still two more chapters. I swear I won't make it emo and end it with a sad tragic thingy =D well I hope you liked it and please. Review =]**


	15. The Spark Pt 2

Seeing things in Black and White

**Ok here is part two. Trying to keep this short cause there is a lot lol. Don't own anything. If I did then I would be in twilight and Jacob would be my bitch. Ha who am I kidding I would be his bitch.**

**Chapter 14: The Spark pt 2**

_**Sparks will fly – Catching Fire**_

**???????? POV**

Where am I? Who am I? What was going on? I was on the cliffs in someplace I had never been before. Water crashed against the rocks. It was raining. I didn't recognize anything around me. How did I get here? The rain stopped. I hadn't realized it before but my head was throbbing. I grabbed my head then pulled my hand back. It was covered in blood. I could feel the blood running down my face mixed with the water. I started freaking out, why was I bleeding?

"Atlas!" someone yelled. I turned a little surprised. There were a bunch of people standing about ten feet from me. I didn't know any of them. I was unsure why that guy said that, what was an Atlas? Suddenly a thought hit me, is he the reason im bleeding?

He took a step towards me so I took a step back. The rocks were wet and surprisingly hard to stand on. I fell backwards onto the rocks hurting my ass in the process.

"Atlas are you alright?" he said worriedly, stepping carefully next to me. I stared up totally scared of what he was going to do to me.

"D…Don't h...h...hurt m..m..m..m..me!" I said burying my face in my knees and wrapping my hands around my head. Damn I have to stutter now of all times?

"What? No Atlas im not going to hurt you im here to help you I just want to help you." He said not sound happy at all.

"J..j..j..just stay aw..w..w..w..way from m...me!" I jumped up and ran to the edge of the cliff. But I guess that was my mistake.

Running.

I tripped and started falling forward; I was too close to the edge of the cliff. The last thing I heard was that same guy yelling "ATLAS!" before I started falling towards the waiting arms of the water below.

The sensation of it consumed me. You know that thing people say? When you are about to die your life flashes before your eyes?

That's a lie. Or at least in my case it is.

(1 hour prior)

**Mariah's POV**

Haha it worked! It worked!! I had to find Jack and Pelly and spread the good news! Then we can take another wolf and get the hell out of here! I stared at the unconscious boy for a minute. I lifted him and carried him until I found a good spot to put him. The cliffs would be a good place, someone would find him. When he said that thing…"please not Jacob." It affected me. I can't explain it but it was like…I felt his pain. It was unbearable. I would leave him on the cliff where someone would find him…damn it this power is making me weak. For some fucking reason I grabbed a cloth and wiped the oil off of him. It wasn't much and took maybe 5 minutes at best.

"Getting soft?" I turned. Jack with Pelly in his arms is what greeted my eyes.

"No it's this fucking power…"

"Fine, fine whatever let us leave this hell hole…it did work didn't it?" Pelly said curiously.

"Of course it did. I just want another one to take…you know for the road."

"Good luck with that you bitch." We all sharply turned out heads.

Bella Swan and three werewolves greeted us.

"Fuck!" Jack swore angrily. Bella Swan cracked her knuckles.

"You know me and my friends here are really sick of your guy's bullshit." The three wolves next to her snarled at us.

"Jack hide Pelly then get the fuck back here." I snapped.

"Pelly…"

"Can it Jack! You know if I made the clones here the other clones would disappear from over there!" she barked. They quickly departed but soon the new guests were after them. I ran in front of them.

"No you fight me first!" I roared, charging them. I was doing a good job holding my own. The wolves were not very experienced so I was able to hold them off well enough. It was Bella Swan who was the problem. Here attacks were strange. I would think I would figure out where she would attack next but she would surprise me and attack from, for example, the legs instead of my right arm. It was erratic and brilliant at the same time.

But soon Jack was next to me and the attack was held off, for now anyway.

"Jack, Pelly…"

"Don't worry she is well hidden." The wolves had regrouped and now they stood in a line straight across from us.

"Come on!" Jack roared.

Suddenly there was a blood chilling snarl. I twisted my head towards the forest that was so close to me. I suddenly felt an unbearable pain in my chest. I heard her low chuckle.

"That's for my family." Bella Swans hand was going straight through my chest.

"NOW!!" Bella screamed. She released her hand and jumped back. A giant russet wolf with a patch of white fur around his eye jumped out of the forest. It all happened in slow motion. I smiled. I should've known after all these years of taking wolves one would kill me. He slammed me into the ground. The wolf snarled right in my face.

"Come on do it! Do it, do it, do it! Condemn your friend forever!!!" he glared at me. No remorse in his eyes. Without warning he ripped my head from my body and I was gone forever.

**Jack's POV**

Mariah, my life, was gone. I let out a bloodcurdling cry and charged the dog on top of her. I slammed my hand into the side of his head and he went flying into a tree. He howled in pain, his eye was bleeding. I must have clawed his eye out. I slammed into Bella with my shoulder and she went flying right next to him. I grabbed two of the wolves and threw one over the cliff and the other next to the tree. The last wolf I also threw over the cliff. I ran to Mariah. It was too late.

"No!!!!!" I roared. I felt a sharp pain in my arm.

"You will never hurt another soul again." A voice said in my ear. My other arm was ripped off and then my legs. I didn't try to fight back. I knew it wasn't worth it. My life was gone anyway. Edward Cullen and his sister Alice were over me. They were the last thing I saw before I died.

**Dark's POV**

Something was wrong. I knew the second I recovered from smacking into the tree something was wrong. I could feel an excruciating pain in my left eye. I involuntarily changed back into a human. I gripped my eye and screamed in pain. Edward and Bella quickly came over to me while Alice lit the body parts of the two vampires on fire. A purplish smoke rose into the air.

"Move your hand." Edward said.

"Edward im going to go after the wolves he threw into the ocean." Bella said.

"Can't…stay out too long…going to get light out soon." I gasped through the pain. I was right. I could already see the sun just barely breaking the horizon. They couldn't stay out too long without risking being seen.

"Don't worry. I'll be quick." She said. She ran and dived over the side of the cliff. Alice was tending to Brady, who had slammed into a tree next to Bella and me.

"Atlas!" I said a bit louder than I had meant to. He was lying unconscious on the cliff.

"We will come back to get him. I need to get you out of here before you bleed to death…Dark I don't know if I can save your eye." I was stunned and stopped fighting. Edward picked me up and we were gone in seconds.

**Pelly's POV**

Fuck!!! There dead. They are both dead. Fuck, fuck, fuck!!! I have to end this right now. Its time for the spark. I was on top of a tall tree on the highest branch. I concentrated on my clones. I was going to do something I never wanted to have to do. Something no one knew about except me. Not Jack, Mariah, or my estranged brother and sister.

No this one was my ace of spades.

I concentrated on the little fire inside my stomach. I concentrated. Calling it forth. I was almost done. Everything would be over soon.

"Hello my sister." My eyes widened in shock. I could feel his cold temperature on my left side. I jumped from the tree but was stopped in midair. He was holding me up by my shirt.

"My Pelly. Leaving so soon? I just want to talk." I was yanked back up and forced to look at him.

"Pelly call them off and you won't die."

"Puh like you would kill me Mekko. You and I know you won't kill me. And also? Fuck you. I'm not calling them off." Mekko just smiled.

"Who said I was going to kill you?" I felt a hand pierce my stomach.

"Bubye you bitch." A voice hissed in my ear. I fell out of the tree and was facing up towards the sky. I was still alive, barely, but I wouldn't be able to keep the clones together.

I had to do it now.

I concentrated on the fire again. Mekko and the tall one, Emmet I believe, were on either side of me. I started to laugh, making Mekko frown.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" My laughing grew.

"The spark!! The Spark!!!! Ahahahahahaha!!!!!" they both frowned in confusion.

"Mekko, Mekko darling?" I gripped his shirt with bloody hands, cackling like a mad woman.

"Have you ever wondered why my clones are made of oil? Muhahahahahah!!!!! It's not just any kind of oil. It has a *cough* special kind of explosive in it. Muahahahahaha! And when I die? When I die Mekko my brother? Anyone covered in that oil goes BOOOM!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Mekko and Emmet's eyes filled with terror.

"Y-you're bluffing!" Mekko said.

"The Spark! The Spark!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I raised my fingers and snapped. A spark flew from my fingers.

"One minute. That's all it will take. A minute." I cackled. Letting the black overtake me.

**Jacob's POV**

I was killing myself for the…well I lost count. Anyway I was about to rip my paw off when I just disappeared. Exploded into a large glob of oil. I looked around. Everyone else's disappeared as well. I quickly turned back into a human. I was covered in oil, so was everyone else.

"What happened?" I croaked. I was extremely tired, hungry, and thirsty.

"I think it's over." Jasper said, seeming out of breath. I looked around. No one had any serious injuries though Alyssa was limping badly and Embry's nose looked smashed in.

"Atlas!" I yelled. I looked left and right and fear overtook me. I didn't see him anywhere.

"Atlas!!" I yelled again, much more aggressive this time. Still no response. I was about to start completely freaking out when a voice caught my attention.

"Everyone!!" Emmet appeared, a small boy who with white hair in his arms.

"Get to the lake!! The oil! It's going to explode in thirty seconds!!" we all stared at him stunned.

"FUCKING NOW GOD DAMN IT!!!" he roared. Everyone went into overdrive. I quickly transformed into a wolf and ran into the forest. I just took a guess that Atlas wasn't here. I ran and soon the lake was in site. All the vampires were already in there and most of the wolves. The cool water enveloped me and I quickly changed into a human. It would be much easier to clean off as a human. The only ones not in were Alyssa who was hobbling along quickly and Leesha who was just about to jump in.

"Hurry Alyssa!!!" I screamed. She was just at the edge of the water when it happened.

The Spark.

The only thing that was covered in oil was her left leg when the oil caught fire. But it didn't just catch fire, no it exploded. She let out a bloodcurdling cry that made you just want to cry. The water seemed to nullify the effects for the rest of us. Her leg exploded and she soon was sent flying into the water.

"Alyssa!!" Sam screamed. Carlisle and him were after her quickly and suddenly the whole forest was shaking. The field must have been exploding. A giant mushroom cloud erupted into the sky. Fiery chucks of earth hailed from the sky. After a few minutes the rumbling subsided. My ears were ringing, I couldn't hear a thing. Just a high pitched whining sound.

I was able to hear noises after waiting a few seconds. Alyssa was screaming and Carlisle was yelling instructions to stop the bleeding outside of the lake. I jumped out of the lake and ran up next to them. Her left leg was completely gone.

There was nothing but a bloody burnt stump. I couldn't even find her leg anywhere. It must have been incinerated. I turned and Emmet and the white haired boy were there.

"Is everyone else ok?" I yelled. There were a few nods from the pack and the vampires but that was it. The only one anyone cared about right now was the dying girl that Carlisle was struggling to save.

"Damn it I have to get her to the hospital." He said.

"Go Carlisle, the battle is over." Edward said. He and Alice, along with Dark and Brady, appeared from the forest.

"So they are…"

"Yes Mekko dead. Jack and Mariah are dead." Edward said. A sigh of relief ran through the boy.

"Oh thank god. Rue…I did it." I heard the boy mumble.

"But at what cost?" I said. That quieted the boy immediately.

"Alyssa!" Dark was by her side in an instant. I noticed his eye was dripping fresh blood.

"Hiya stupid." Alyssa croaked towards Dark with a small smile. He smiled. Carlisle picked up the girl and was gone in an instant, Dark, Leah, and Seth going right after them.

"Where is Atlas?" I said to Alice and Edward.

"He is on the cliffs." Edward said.

"You just left him there!" I snapped angrily. Rain started to pour from the sky.

"Don't worry Jacob. Bella will take care of him after she gets Collin and Shia to safety."

"Shia!" Quil said. He was gone in the direction of the cliffs in a second.

"Atlas!" Embry said about to take off. I put a hand in front of his chest.

"No Embry you need to get your nose checked out." I said seriously. He looked like he was about to protest but stopped himself and just nodded grudgingly.

"Alright, everyone else. If you are seriously injured, get to the hospital. If not then head back to the rez and just wait for further instructions." Of course everyone went to the hospital. If not for injuries then Alyssa.

"I am going to head home, clean up, and try to come up with a good explanation for the gigantic explosion. And how we are going to explain it to the humans." Alice said. We all nodded.

"Emmet I want to help Jacob." Mekko said. Emmet just smiled and nodded. Soon everyone was off on there separate ways. Edward, Emmet, Mekko, and I were heading back to the cliffs. Going to make sure Atlas was ok and Bella got the other two to safety.

**Atlas POV**

"NO!!!" my arm was caught mid flight. I looked up and the Indian boy had my arm.

"Im not letting you go!" he said. I stared at him confused. Why was he trying so hard to save me?

"I don't even know who you are!" I yelled. He looked like I just stabbed him in the heart.

"Atlas it's me! Jacob!" he yanked me back up onto the cliff. The other people were hanging back, like they knew we needed to talk or something. I just stared at him confused.

"Who am I? What's going on!?" I screamed. We were back on the cliffs, this man, Jacob, saved me and was telling me I knew him though I had never seen him before in my entire life.

"Atlas it's me! Jacob! Jacob Black! Don't you remember anything?"

"It must be Mariah's memory erasing powers. That's why he doesn't know anything." A white haired boy said.

I just looked at them all confused.

"Atlas look at me." I turned and looked into the big ones eyes. They reminded me of coffee.

"Look at me and tell me. Do you think I would hurt you." His hands were on both my cheeks and he pressed me close to his face. I stared and suddenly things started flashing before my eyes.

I was in a hospital, my leg was in agonizing pain, but there he was, right next to my bed. Looking at me with deep affection.

Jacob.

Suddenly I was in my room in my house. There he was, kissing down my neck.

Jacob.

Every memory. Every little thing about him came into view.

"J-Jacob." I said stunned. He smiled

"Hi." I smiled lightly back.

"Hi." He kissed me and yanked me close to his body. I started to sob and he stroked my hair.

"Shh, shh baby, it's alright, it's alright, I won't leave you ever again."

"It must have been easy to break because Mariah has not had much practice with it." the white haired boy said. Him, Emmet and Edward moved closer to our group. I couldn't really speak because I was just in such happiness. He was back, my Jacob was back.

"MEKKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The roar was defining. I pulled off Jacob and stared into the forest. Pelly was standing, bleeding, at the edge of the forest.

"FUCK!" the white haired boy screamed. The girl charged at him

"If I die you die too!!"

"No!" I screamed. I ran forward. It was such a shock that everyone just sat there in total confusion. I pushed Mekko out of the way and took the full brunt of Pelly's charge. Me and her went flying off the cliff. I reached my hand out, desperately trying to cling on to something. I finally grabbed a rock. She was hanging on my leg for dear life. Suddenly Jacob was hanging over the cliff.

"Grab my hand!" he screamed. I reached up, only missing his hand by centimeters. Suddenly sharp pain filled my leg. Pelly was biting into my leg angrily.

"Die, die, die!!!" she had a crazed look in her eye. It was like any sanity that she had was completely erased from her brain. I was beginning to slip. The rocks were still wet from the rain. White hair, Emmet, and Edward were also leaning over trying to reach around and grab me. But they weren't tall enough.

"Atlas!" Jacob yelled. Tears were filling my eyes. He looked so pained. Like he also was on the verge of crying.

"Don't let go!" he cried. I just looked at him with fresh tears in my eyes.

"I love you Jacob!" I cried.

I was losing my grip.

"Don't!" he yelled.

"I love you so much!" I sobbed.

"Atlas!" he cried. I could feel his tears hitting my head.

"I love you!" I sobbed in anguish.

"No!" he screamed.

"I love you so much!!!!" I screamed.

Then I let go.

I fell, fell, and fell.

The ocean was close, I could feel it.

My last thoughts were of you Jacob.

My Jacob.

Goodbye my love.

With that final thought, I slammed into a large rock and darkness ate me up.

**See I know all of you are going to hate me after this. Lol yes that is the end of the chapter, calm down. Well there is only the epilogue left. Ill have that up and running soon, don't you worry. I will have it up quickly so don't kill me in the meantime please.**

**Oh also if you are confused about anything then message me and ill clear it up for you =]. If I don't seem peppy its cause it is like 1 in the morning and I am so fucking tired its not even funny lol. Well anyway, as usual, please review.**


	16. Epilogue

Seeing Things In Black And White

**Epilogue: Black and White**

My eyes opened. I gasped as air came flooding into my lungs. I started coughing as blood sputtered from my mouth. Everything was fuzzy and my whole body felt like it was on fire. I gasped and turned my self over on my front. I gasped in pain as I rolled over. I started to crawl up the rock. My legs didn't work. My left arm was bent at an awkward angle, most likely broken, but my right arm worked fine, though it was still killing me.

I soon was at the top of the rock. Water crashed into the rock. I turned myself so I was on my back again. I could barely breathe; one of my ribs must have been pressing against my lung.

"Yo…you." A voice said. I could barely move my head but I knew who it was. The girl was over me in a second, gasping but still being able to move.

"He should be dead right now but no you….you…." she started gasping again.

"You…had…to…play…hero…" her right arm was completely missing but her left looked perfectly fine.

"Now…you…GAH!" A hand was going through her chest.

"Goodbye forever my sister." She was then ripped in two. Right down the middle.

"See I knew teleporting would come in handy." I heard him say. He turned and looked down at me. Sadness filled him.

"You saved me." He said. He leaned down and stroked my hair.

"But at what cost?" he said sadly.

"J-Jaco…Jacob." I gasped. He shook his head.

"Im sorry but it won't help. You will still die." I shook my head as tears came out of my eyes.

"No, no, no, no…"

"Im sorry." He said sadly. He lifted my head for me and showed me my stomach. Something white was sticking out of the skin.

I then realized it was my own bone.

I started to gasp and hyperventilate. It took him a minute to calm me.

"Im sorry my friend. You are going to bleed to death. I doubt the hospitals will be able to help." I sobbed.

"Then..take..me..to..Jacob." I gasped. He shook his head.

"I…look. You saved my life. Now I want to repay the favor…I have a friend, a vampire friend, who can help you. He has a gift that allows him to heal…but you need to know it has its side effects. It's your choice."

"Yes." I said without even thinking about it. He nodded.

"Alright then." He picked me up, making me gasp in pain, and soon we teleported again and again. I had no clue where we were going but I knew if it brought me back to my Jacob then it would be well worth it.

_**(Two months later)**_

**Dark's POV**

I was sitting on the beach in nothing but my shorts. The water was splashing against my feet. My hand went to the long scar that went from my eye brow, past my eye, to my cheek. I had lost the use of it after the battle.

"Hi you." I didn't have to look and see who it was; I would recognize the voice anywhere. She limped next to me and roughly fell down next to me. Alyssa's whole leg was missing but she still had that sweet smile on her face. She had a prosthetic leg fitted but she was still getting used to it.

"I got you something." She said with a smile.

"Oh?" I said curiously. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out an eye patch. I started laughing and she giggled as well.

"Here it's for your eye. Makes you look more mysterious and dangerous." I put the eye patch over my destroyed eye.

"Perfect" she chuckled. I smiled and kissed her gently. She smiled back.

"So how is Jake doing?" she said worriedly. I frowned. Right now Jake was a touchy subject.

"Since Atlas…died." I said. It was still difficult to talk about him.

"Since he died…Jake hasn't been eating, or talking to anyone. He has been staying in his own place that the Cullen's provided for him. This small house on the border of the Rez. He just stays locked up in there." He sighed.

"This has been really hard on him. I went to talk to him about it…he just completely broke down on me. He cried for an hour before I was able to calm him." Alyssa sniffled. She looked like she was going to cry.

"God, poor Jake…I feel so bad for him." she said sadly.

"He will be ok. He just has to get used to the fact that…he's gone." I said sadly.

"What about his mom and Embry?" she said. I sighed.

"His mom and Embry are taking this badly. Though of course they are still eating and talking. I honestly think Jacob is taking this the worst."

She shook her head.

"This is terrible. We need to do something."

"Do what Alyssa? There isn't really anything can do." I wrapped an arm around her. We stayed quiet for a few minutes. Just listening to the waves of the ocean.

"I love you." She stated, not looking at me. I smiled towards the waves,

"I love you too."

**Emmet's POV**

"Ugh damn it!" I said. Getting very giddy. I was waiting for Mekko to call. He said he had a few things to take care of because of Jack and Mariah's deaths so he would disappear every once in a while but would take forever to call me. After Atlas was tackled off the cliff, Mekko teleported down there and apparently killed Pelly…but was unable to find Atlas.

"Calm down Emmet. He is going to call just give him a little." Rosalie said sounding annoyed. She was flipping through a Vogue magazine.

"Well ya but still…"

"Emmet, breath, you aren't breathing." Suddenly Mekko was there in front of me. He looked more tired than usual.

"Hey you ok?" I said, pulling him into my arms. He smiled tiredly.

"Ya im fine. In fact I don't have to worry about going around anymore. Im all done. I can stay here with you forever now." I grinned.

"Really? That's wonderful." I leaned down and kissed him.

"Mekko, is he taken care of?" Edward was on the stairs.

"Ya I dropped him off at the Rez and pointed him in the right direction before I came over here."

"Who?" Rosalie said curiously.

"Just a good friend." Edward said.

"Emmet, can we go to the cabin? I need to take a nice long bath." Mekko said with a sigh.

I smiled and picked him up and started carrying him away to our cabin.

"So you know we haven't actually been able to…break in our cabin yet." He giggled and looked away embarrassed.

"You're right…did you have something in mind?" I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't I always?" I carried him inside and up to the bathroom. I started the steaming hot water and helped my beautiful Mekko out of his clothes. I stripped off my clothes and helped him into the water. He leaned against my back while I wrapped my arms around him.

"This is so nice." He said twisting so his cheek was against my chest. I leaned down and kissed the top of his head. He looked up at me and I kissed his nose, making him giggle.

"You know I think I have figured it out." I said, pulling him up so he was closer to my face.

"Figured what out?" he said confused. I smiled.

"I think this is love." His eyes widened and he buried his face in my neck.

"Me too." He said. I smiled and closed my eyes. I couldn't fall asleep but that was a good thing.

Because that let's me know that this isn't a dream that I was going to wake up from.

**Jacob's POV**

So that was the plan. I would kill myself. I would end my life so I could join my love. Who am I kidding, thinking I could live without him. It was a fools dream. I quietly pulled out the bottle of Vicodin that used to be my lovers. Take them all and die, perfect. I wanted to die with something that was his. It would be fitting and comforting at the same time.

I sat at the couch with a large bottle of water, about to take the pills. It was raining; I found it fitting since Atlas died when it rained.

I had lost weight since he died. About 25 pounds to be exact. It's because I didn't work out or eat anymore. Emily would come over and force me to eat something but even then it was next to nothing. It was hard to tell that I had lost weight except my cheeks didn't fill out as much as they used too. I hadn't had a good nights sleep since he died. It left dark purple crescents under my eyes. I had felt like someone had taken my hard and left it in a freezer; my heart was nothing but a block of ice now.

I felt nothing anymore. Without my light I was nothing. I was about to take them when my doorbell rang. I didn't see the point in answering it. I would be gone in a few minutes anyway. The doorbell rang with urgency and I just sighed. I stood up, my face devoid of emotion, and opened the door.

God has a sick sense of humor doesn't he? Standing in my doorway was a ghost, Atlas. He looked perfectly healthy except for a scar running over his breastplate to his abs. he was only wearing a pair of tattered shorts. He looked like he had been through hell, which wasn't the fate he deserved when he died.

"You are sick god, you know that?" I snarled at the sky, lightening flashed across the sky with a loud boom.

"No Jacob it's me. Atlas! Im alive!" he said worriedly. I just glared at him.

"So you are telling me you are Atlas huh? You died two months ago." I said, about to close the door and end the hallucination.

"Jake it's me!" I was just closing the door when he ran forward and hugged me. I could feel his tears against my chest.

"No, no, no." I said looking down at him wide eyed. If he was an hallucination then how could I feel him? How could I feel his warmth and his tears?

"A-are you real?" I said stunned. He looked up and shook his head.

"Y-yah." My breath quickened. I touched his cheek as if to make sure. I leaned down and kissed him. I slammed him into the now closed door and started to devour his lips. He yelped in surprise but didn't resist. I quickly ripped his pants off and stripped out of my gray shirt and shorts. I lifted his legs and wrapped them around my bare waist. I kissed his chest while he whimpered for me to take him.

I quickly shoved three fingers in his mouth and he sucked on them quickly. I shoved two fingers in his tight heat, making him squeal. I stretched him until it became too unbearable and I shoved my cock into him without even bothering to remove my fingers. He screamed my name and I took that as a sign to continue. He wrapped his arms around my head and I quickly thrusted in and out of him. with every hump he screamed and soon sweet smelling precum started to dribble from his hardened cock that was squished between my stomach and his.

He hugged me tightly and pressed his cheek against my ear. He gasped out as I slammed into his prostate. I moved us away from the door and slammed us into the back of the couch, not stopping my humping. I then moved us into the kitchen and slammed him into the kitchen counter then the fridge. But it finally ended when I got us into the bathroom and slammed him into the wall across from the giant mirror.

I came inside his heat and soon filled him to the point that I could feel it leaking from his ass. I tightened my stomach while he roughly grinded it which seemed to help him reach his edge. His cum splattered our stomachs and I gently cooed in his ear and stroked his hair while he whimpered into my neck. I carried us into the shower and set him down on his wobbly legs. I turned and quickly turned it on. The shower was soon hot and steamy. My back was to him. I ran my fingers through my hair, not bothering to look at him.

Soon I felt his little arms wrapped around my stomach and his face pressed against my back.

"Im sorry." He said. I still didn't turn.

"I…look I should be dead right now but Mekko saved my life." I still didn't look at him.

"Jake would you just look at me!?" I ignored him. I suddenly felt a sharp quick stabbing pain in my ass hole. It took me a minute to realize his erection was inside me.

"Fine then Ill make you listen!" he cried. He was sobbing. It really didn't hurt that much and honestly it wasn't doing to much for me. I guess I am just too much of a top. I could tell by his labored breathing as he humped me that the feelings were too intense for him. the tight heat, having to stand up, struggling not to cum too quickly. He was gasping and I could tell it was taking all he had not to cum and to just be able to stand.

"It's alright if you cum." I say gently. I tighten my little ring of muscles so as to intensify his feeling so he could cum in complete bliss. He was obviously having trouble breathing as he panted loudly as his thrusting slowed but became more intense and deliberate.

I pulled the shower curtains back so I could see him. His littler naked form was struggling to hold on to me. I was getting even more turned on because with every thrust his butt cheeks clenched and I have a bit of a butt fetish. He soon came inside me. It was intense watching him do it. He collapsed onto the floor of the tub, panting. I turned the shower off and picked him up again. I carried him, both of us still dripping wet, into my bedroom. It was much bigger and accessible than the one I used to have at Billy's.

I laid him down and crawled next to him. His eyes were shut tightly and he was panting like crazy. I gently let my fingers run over his chest.

"When the man healed me, he said there would be repercussions." He suddenly gasped.

"I…I can't…I can't see colors anymore." I stared at him surprised. Tears started to fall from his eyes like crystals.

"Everything is in black and white!" he cried. I yanked him against me. I don't know why I couldn't say anything. Maybe the shock of seeing him again or just that there isn't anything to say.

All I know is that it is going to be a long time before things are normal again.

* * *

_**(One Year Later)**_

**Atlas POV (Final POV change of the story)**

I was sitting on the beach watching a bird. It was a large bird, a seagull maybe. The sky was cloudy but it wouldn't rain. It was just one of those days. The Seagull dipped down and scooped out a large fish. I found it strangely calming. Ever since I got back a year ago I began a habit of coming to the beach by myself to relax. Watching the animals and the waves relax me.

"Why do you always come here?" I turned. Dark was standing there quizzically. I smiled.

"Helps me think."

"Well I suppose you need all the help you can get in that department." He cackled.

I just sighed and looked back out at the ocean.

"So what's it like?" he said. I was pretty sure what he was asking.

"Seeing things in black and White?" I said.

"Ya."

"It's weird. How many times do I have to tell you that?" I said.

"Till it gets boring." He chuckled.

"So was there something you wanted?" I said turning back to the ocean.

"I thought you should know. We have a new recruit!" he said happily.

"Another Werewolf?" I said with a huff. We now have 28 werewolves. Poor Jake and Sam are having enough trouble getting all the wolves trained and organized. We almost need another Alpha.

"You know I AM a Black. I could become an Alpha if I want." Dark said. I looked at him surprised; it was like he was reading my mind.

"Sam has been telling me too but Jake has said I don't have to if I don't want too." He said looking distant.

"So what are you going to do?" I said looking at his black and white form. He sighed.

"Haven't decided yet."

"What's the new Wolves name?" I said. He started laughing like crazy.

"Shadow. Ahahahahahaha!" I didn't understand what was so funny about that, I was guessing it was some private joke. I sighed.

"So if you did, who would be in your pack?"

"Well Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, and Shia refuse to leave Jakes pack. Paul, Leesha, Collin, Brady, and Jared won't leave Sam's pack. Some of the new ones, Liam, Mariah, and Chace are staying with Jake while Carrie, Zeneca, and Gary will stay with Sam. So I would get Marco, Kellan, Alyssa, Barry, Johnson, and Shadow in my pack."

"Geez what's with all the newbie's." I said with a huff.

"Ya well Alyssa will only keep changing so she stays the same age forever but she won't be doing any actual fighting because of the leg."

"God when did things become so complicated?" I sighed.

"Eh well they have always been complicated. We are just now noticing." He said with a yawn.

"So how are things with Jake? Last I heard…you guys weren't doing very well." He said with a frown. I smiled.

"We had a rough patch when I got back…but things are better now. We are starting to love each other again…it's like they were before I disappeared." I smiled.

"Did he tell you what happened?" Dark looked at me confused.

"Well I guess you wouldn't have…we didn't plan on telling you guys till tonight at the dinner." I said.

I held my hand out to him so he could see the beautiful ring on my finger. It took him a minute to put two and two together.

"Did Jake…ask you to marry him??!?!?" he said shocked. I smiled.

"I said yes." He started laughing like crazy and I giggled along with him. He patted my back.

"My best friend getting married!! To my cousin! Ha! This is awesome!" he finally stopped laughing.

"Atlas im happy for you…really! But…your only 16. Jake is 18. you are too young to get married!" I smiled.

"I know, we are going to wait for another two years and even though we don't age we can defiantly pass for the required age." I chuckle. He was beaming.

"So how did my Romeo of a cousin propose?" I smiled at the memory.

"Well me and him were coming home from the movies. He told me to wait outside for a minute, which I did. He called me back in and there were candles and all kinds of things spread around the room. You know that song by Iron and Wine? The Trapeze Swinger? Well that song was playing and he gestured for me to come in." I smiled in remembrance.

"I closed the door then walked over to him. He took me and pressed me against him and we swayed to the music. It was so…I can't even describe it. then about half way through the song…he got down on his knee and he said… "Atlas, I can't live without you. Im dead without you. When I thought you were dead it was like I had lost a piece of myself. Like I was sentenced to death. So I can't live without you anymore. And I want it to be official that we will never leave each other again." He pulled out the ring. "I need you to be with me forever. I can't take losing you again. Atlas, will you marry me?" he said. I shook my head up and down and started to cry. Yes, I will Jacob Black." I sighed as the memory threatened to bring tears to my eyes.

"So he put the ring on my finger and well here we are. That was yesterday." Dark smiled.

"Well im happy for you Atlas. Jake has got to be ecstatic." I smiled.

"Believe me he showed me how happy he was later in the night." Dark frowned and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, too much info." Dark smiled and yawned.

"You know I think im going to do it."

"Do what?" I said curiously.

"Become an Alpha. I think it would be kinda…fun. Plus it would make Alyssa all hot and bothered." I laughed and he laughed as well.

"It's crazy. How much things change in a year." I said remembering the last time we were like this was before he turned into a werewolf. He smiled.

"It is isn't it…" he stood up and stretched.

"Well everything changes! Nothing we can do about it!" he chuckled, helping me up.

"So am I the only one who knows?" He asked.

"No, we told the Cullen's this morning. Alice said she would set the whole thing up. And Carlisle said that for our honeymoon we could use this Private Island of theirs called Isle Esma or something like that. I swear I love them so much. Haha." I chuckled. We started walking up the beach.

"So what's it like?" he chuckled. I smiled.

"Seeing things in Black and White?"

"No stupid, being a fiancé."

* * *

_**(Two years later)**_

"You know I love you right?" Jacob said kissing the top of my head. We were sitting on the beach of a place called Isle Esma. My new husband and I were sitting on the beach, naked, watching the sunset.

"Ya I know." I giggled. Neither of us has aged in all this time. It was a blessing in my book. As long as we changed into werewolves regularly we never would age. Me 15 and him 18, though technically im 18 and he is 21.

"Its so pretty." I said as the water lapped at our naked bodies.

"Doesn't compare to you." He said. He yanked me down next to him and hugged me closely to him. He pressed his ringed hand against mine. My ring was made of some kind of black and silver metal and had a tiny wolf scratched into it. It wasn't the traditional ring but it was a symbol to me. A symbol of my love for him.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." I said closing my eyes and pressing my face against his chest.

"Who wouldn't?" he chuckled.

"I want…" I blushed and stopped talking. He pressed his hand against my chin and lifted it so I would look at him.

"What do you want? You know you can have anything with me." He said.

"Can…we have sex? Right now? I just think if we did…it would be perfect." He smiled and kissed me then slowly kissed down my neck. He twisted so he was on top of me. He slowly ran his fingers over my body. He gently rubbed my butt and ran his cheek against mine. He lifted me up and slowly pressed his erection against my butt. He slowly pressed into me and I cried out at the feeling.

We were done pretty quickly. He slammed into me until I was screaming out and my cum stained practically everything. His dick kept going until he was groaning out my name as he came in my insides.

He fell down next to me. We panted for a minute. Then he turned to look at me. I looked at him. he yanked me against his beautiful, glistening body.

"Hi." He chuckled.

"Hi." I said, feeling like the luckiest person in the world.

So who cares if I see the world in black and white? Jacob is my world, and with him?

It doesn't matter.

**(Sniffle) well its over! It's all over! Oh god I think Im going to cry. This is so sad. This is the first story I have ever finished on here! God im gonna cry damn it! Well anyway I hope you, my devoted fans, liked this story and it has been an honor to write it for you guys. For the final time, in this story anyway, goodbye and goodnight my lovelies! You guys are the best!**

**Also would like to note I don't own that Iron and Wine song. (Listen to it though it fits the mood of that scene perfectly) and I don't own twilight.**

**If I did then my story Puppy would have been called Breaking dawn and that would have been the book you read XD**

**Well goodbye! Love you guys! *kiss* =D**


	17. Authors note IMPORTANT

**Hello my beautiful little reviewers you! Well I have some important news I figured I would share with you. There will, I repeat there WILL be a sequel to this story. =D I just sorta got a good idea and I figured I would share it with you all. The sequel will be called Seeing Fire: a Seeing things sequel. There will be one or two new characters and it starts off with Atlas and Jake getting back from there honeymoon. New enemy, new mysteries and the world on fire.**

**Hope you guys check out the sequel.**

**Seeing Fire: A Seeing things sequel**


End file.
